


True Feeling

by GilJuniorC



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Zalex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilJuniorC/pseuds/GilJuniorC
Summary: Tras graduarse en el instituto, Charlie se va de vacaciones a San Francisco, pero Alex decide quedarse en Evergreen durante el verano para quedarse con sus amigos y disfrutar del último verano antes de entrar en la Universidad. Zach llevaba comportándose raro una temporada, pero poco a poco Alex irá entendiendo la razón de ello y su amigo tendrá que empezar a superar todos esos miedos que se instauraron en él.No se me da muy bien hacer resúmenes, pero prometo que estará más interesante :). Cada capítulo tendrá una canción relacionada con los sucesos, estaría muy bien que la pusieséis de fondo mientras leéis.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 22
Kudos: 17





	1. Knees

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝗧͟𝗿͟𝘂͟𝗲͟ ͟𝗙͟𝗲͟𝗲͟𝗹͟𝗶͟𝗻͟𝗴͟  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝗘𝗽𝗶𝘀𝗼𝗱𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗲: 𝗞𝗻𝗲𝗲𝘀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑺𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒊𝒏' 𝒊𝒏 𝒂 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒄𝒂𝒓  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑾𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒇𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒏𝒐 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑾𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒐𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒏𝒐 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la últimamente que había visto a Zach Dempsey. ¿Qué por qué? Bueno, Alex había recibido más de una excusa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀“𝘛𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘰́𝘯 𝘱𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘢 𝘥𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘤𝘩, 𝘺𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘴”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀“𝘛𝘪́𝘰, 𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘢, 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦́𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘰 𝘥𝘦 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘴 𝘥𝘪́𝘢𝘴 ;)”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀“𝘔𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘶𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰 𝘶𝘯 𝘱𝘰𝘤𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘭, 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘥𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘰𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰, 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘰”

Alex, tras aquel último whatsapp, se había cansado de insistir. Aparcó el coche en el primer sitio que vio y sacó el móvil del manos libres para responder. Directamente decidió que iba a hacerle caso y enviarle un mensaje a Charlie, ya que llevaba varios días sin verle; pero por mucho que trataba de engañarse, echaba de menos a Zach. Era completamente normal, ¿no? Era su mejor amigo al fin y al cabo. Resopló, empezando a escribirle una respuesta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀“𝘌𝘴𝘵𝘢́ 𝘣𝘪𝘦𝘯, 𝘡𝘢𝘤𝘩. 𝘊𝘶𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘯𝘰𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘰𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘶 𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘰, 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘴.”

Tampoco iba a intentar no sonar molesto, estaba harto de todos. Tras enviarle un mensaje a su novio, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón decidido a no sacarlo hasta la noche de ahí. No tenía ninguna gana de ver si su supuesto mejor amigo le contestaba.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑼𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑾𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒍𝒂𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒏𝒐 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑩𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒚 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒌 𝒏𝒐 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆

—¿No ibas a quedar hoy con Zach, Lex? —preguntó Charlie dándole un lametón al helado de limón que acababa de comprarse, pasándole al más bajo, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del parque, uno de stracciatela que le había comprado—.

El joven de los Standall rodó los ojos, dejándolos en blanco por un momento y soltando un sonoro suspiro, bastante molesto con solo pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

—Parece que vuelve a estar ocupado. A última hora, ya sabes. Ahora está enfermo, quizás tenga una resaca o algo, no sé —respondió, sin poder evitar sonar sarcástico—.

Charlie suspiró suavemente, sentándose al lado de su novio y posando su mano izquierda en la pierna más cercana de Alex. Le miró con preocupación, pudiendo notar que estaba bastante molesto.

—¿Por qué no vas a su casa, apareces sin avisarle, y le preguntas qué le está pasando? Pero no te preocupes demasiado, tampoco me contestó a mis mensajes de anoche. Le pregunté qué tal le había ido la última reunión sobre el equipo para el curso que viene y ni si quiera ha leído el mensaje.

—Conociéndole, ha quitado el aviso de lectura y te ha dejado en visto—respondió Alex, comenzando a lamer el helado que el chico de su lado le había comprado—. ¿Cuánto ha sido el helado? Así te lo pago—preguntó, llevándose la mano libre al bolsillo de su chaqueta, buscando un par de dólares—.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! Invito yo —exclamó Charlie, mirando al más bajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—.

—¿En serio? ¿Otra vez? —se quejó Alex, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, pero sonriendo de vuelta—.

Charlie soltó una carcajada, agarrando la mano libre de Alex y quitándola del bolsillo para impedir que le diese el dinero del helado.

—No es para tanto, Lex, son un par de dólares. Además… No voy a poder invitarte en lo que queda de verano a partir del viernes.

—Oh, mierda, por un momento olvidaba que te ibas a San Francisco —se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a su novio con tristeza en los ojos—.

—Qué poco me quieres para olvidar eso —se quejó Charlie, haciéndose el ofendido antes de volver a soltar una pequeña risa y dejar un beso en la mejilla del contrario—. Volveré antes de que te vayas a la universidad, ya lo sabes. Pero mi padre quería estrechar lazos o algo así. Quería que vinieses conmigo, pero…

—Ya, ya... Pero ya sabes, tengo ganas de pasar este verano aquí y despedirme bien de todos con calma. Pero eh, nos veremos antes y aprovecharemos el tiempo, además de que te voy a ver todos los fines de semana, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió Alex, agarrando con fuerza la mano de su pareja y mirándole con una enorme sonrisa, tratando de reconfortarle—.

Sabía perfectamente que Charlie tenía muchas ganas de que su pareja fuese con él de vacaciones, y Alex no dudaba de que lo habrían pasado genial, pero simplemente no le apetecía. Había hecho planes con Clay, con Jess, con Tyler, con…  
Bueno, sí, con Zach había hecho planes unas semanas atrás pero ahora mismo el castaño no estaba tan seguro de que se fuesen a llevar a cabo.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒂 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒐𝒏'𝒕  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝒓𝒖𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒓𝒖𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅

Tras haber pasado toda la tarde con su novio, Alex llegó a casa, se pegó una ducha y se puso el pijama, dispuesto a ver alguna película o serie en Netflix. Ya prácticamente se había decidido a elegir una de terror cuando la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó. Había un aviso de un mensaje de whatsapp en medio de la misma. Cuando vio el nombre de la persona que lo había enviado, sintió que casi se le salía el corazón del pecho. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀“𝘚𝘪 𝘯𝘰 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢́𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘢, 𝘷𝘪́𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘵𝘦, 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘫𝘰, 𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘩𝘦. 𝘛𝘦 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘰”

Alex suspiró, cerrando los ojos. No sabía si debía contestar a aquel mensaje. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, y esa sensación no le gustaba en absoluto. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, simplemente se levantó de la cama cerrando su ordenador portátil y se cambió de ropa. No se puso nada del otro mundo, una simple camiseta negra, una chaqueta gris por encima, vaqueros con un tono gris oscuro y los zapatos que solía usar a diario. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, agarró las llaves de casa y en menos de tres minutos estaba al otro lado de la puerta ya cerrada de su casa buscando el coche que debía estar aparcado cerca.  
Y ahí estaba el chico que le había enviado el mensaje, apoyado contra el coche que un par de meses antes había tenido que arreglar –casi por completo-, mirando la pantalla de su móvil. Parecía que estuviese esperando una respuesta del chico al que hacía unos minutos había escrito. No parecía haberle visto.

Alex se quedó mirándole un par de segundos desde las escaleras de la puerta de su casa. Odiaba lo que aquel chico hacía con él. O… más bien, odiaba lo mucho que le gustaba dejarse llevar por el más alto. Porque eso era lo peor de todo, Alex no dudaría ni un solo momento en hacer lo que fuese por Zach, por mucho que él se alejase, por mucho que él hiciese o se comportase como un idiota. Alex siempre estaría ahí por él y, aunque el castaño a veces sintiese que no sería así, parte de él sabía que Zach también haría lo que estuviese en sus manos por ayudarle. Fuese lo que fuese, había dicho.  
Bueno, ambos lo habían hecho ya, ¿no?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰𝒇 𝑰'𝒎 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒔𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒓𝒆𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰'𝒎 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒐𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒔  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 𝑰'𝒎 𝒃𝒆𝒈𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆

—¡Alex! —la voz de su amigo hizo que Alex volviese al mundo real. Sacudió suavemente la cabeza, cerrando los ojos por un segundo antes de saludarle con un movimiento de cabeza de vuelta. Zach le miraba con una sonrisa que el castaño conocía más que bien—. ¿Estás listo para irte de juerga?

—¿En serio, Zach? ¿Tengo que repetirte por décimo quinta vez que no soy una persona tan social como tú y que no pinto nada en una de esas fiestas? —respondió el chico, acercándose poco a poco a donde su amigo se encontraba de pie—.

—¿Sabes? A veces creo que me consideras, quizás, un poco predecible —respondió Zach, levantando las cejas y mirando con una sonrisa traviesa al joven de la familia Standall—.

—Bueno… en mi defensa diré que has sido tú el que ha dicho que nos iríamos de juerga —se defendió Alex, con las manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, un poco confuso ante la respuesta de su amigo—.

—Y es cierto. Nos vamos a ir de fiesta, pero… nosotros solos. Te debo una. Sé que me porté como un estúpido la última vez que salimos y… de verdad que quiero pasar más tiempo conmigo. Más momentos de Zach y Alex, pero esta vez de los buenos, ¿sí? —su tono de voz era serio. Parecía incluso arrepentido. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro. Tragó saliva, aparentemente nervioso esperando una respuesta de su amigo—.

Alex entreabrió los labios, como queriendo hablar, pero no sabía qué palabras utilizar. Se había pasado toda la tarde molesto con Zach, y ahora de repente todo aquel enfado se había desvanecido. Suspiró, cerrando la boca y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Afirmó con la cabeza y, nada más hacerlo, la sonrisa más traviesa de Zach Dempsey apareció en escena. Eso no hizo más que contagiar a Alex, quien no pudo esconder una tonta sonrisa, haciendo rodar sus ojos para desviar la mirada del chico alto. Vuelta a lo mismo, ¿cómo demonios aquel chico tenía ese efecto en el más bajo? ¿Cómo le convencía con tanta facilidad para hacer todo lo que se proponía?

—Está bien. Pero solo un rato, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te emociones demasiado, una copa o dos y nos largamos —advirtió, abriendo la puerta del coche y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto sin atreverse a volver a mirar a los ojos de Zach hasta que éste se sentó en el asiento del piloto—.

—Ya veremos, Standall. Haré que te lo pases tan bien que no querrás pisar la cama hasta que salga el sol.

Alex no pudo ver la expresión en la cara de Zach, no se atrevía por alguna razón a volver a mirar aquella sonrisa. Simplemente miró por la ventana, viendo como el coche arrancaba dirección al centro de la ciudad. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑾𝒆 𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒐 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒐𝒏 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒔  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 𝑵𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒂 𝒈𝒐 𝒏𝒐 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 𝑰𝒕 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒘𝒆'𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒄𝒌 𝒊𝒏 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒔𝒉 𝑰 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 𝑰𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝑰 𝒈𝒐𝒕𝒕𝒂 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 𝑶𝒉, 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒔

La discoteca a esas horas estaba completamente llena. Zach se había puesto a bailar tras dar el primer paso dentro del local, Alex se limitó a rodar los ojos una vez más y a soltar una pequeña risa al ver a su amigo tan animado.

—Así que… enfermo, ¿no? Has mejorado bastante rápido, Dempsey—le comentó, levantando la voz todo lo que pudo para tratar de ser escuchado sobre el sonido de la música—.

—Me dolía la cabeza, pero ahora estoy totalmente disponible para ti, ¿no? Tienes mi valioso tiempo totalmente a tu disposición, Alex —contestó el más alto con una sonrisa divertida, levantando las cejas y bajándolas varias veces. Alex podía decir que estaba coqueteando como de vez en cuando, aunque estaba totalmente seguro de que lo hacía de broma—. Venga, ven, bailemos, no te quedes ahí de pie. ¿O quieres primero una bebida?

—Me apunto a eso de la bebida, mejor—aceptó el chico—.

Zach hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole al más bajo que le siguiera, y eso hizo. Ambos chicos se acercaron a la barra y el más alto pidió, sin tan siquiera preguntarle al más bajo lo que quería, dos cubatas de vodka y refresco de limón. Al fin y al cabo conocía perfectamente los gustos del castaño. Le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona y, en cuanto el camarero les tendió las bebidas, fue él quien se la dio personalmente. Alex le dio un trago largo, hacía tiempo que no tomaba nada con alcohol y parte de él, aunque pareciese raro, lo extrañaba. 

—Hey, hey, bebe con cuidado, loco—le advirtió el moreno, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro—.

—¿Y me lo dices tú? —preguntó, soltando una pequeña carcajada, tras hacer un par de gestos con la cara debido al ardor de aquel alcohol en la garganta—. 

—Soy el experto, Standall. Venga, vamos a bailar, quiero ver lo que has aprendido desde mi última y única clase de baile —Zach le extendió la mano, la cual Alex, con una sonrisa divertida, aceptó—.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia la pista, sujetando con una mano sus respectivos vasos de alcohol. Al llegar más o menos al centro de ésta, ambos empezaron a bailar, divertidos. Daban saltos, se reían, se divertían. Ambos se acercaban el uno al otro, cantando cerca del rostro contrario antes de volver a separarse y seguir bailando como locos; y vuelta a empezar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se lo pasaban tan bien juntos, que realmente se sentían tan unidos. 

Y eso, realmente, Alex lo disfrutaba muchísimo.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰𝒇 𝑰'𝒎 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒔𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒓𝒆𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰'𝒎 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒐𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒔  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰'𝒎 𝒃𝒆𝒈𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆

La noche terminó sin percance alguno, simplemente con ambos chicos riéndose a carcajadas saliendo por la puerta de la discoteca. El brazo izquierdo de Zach rodeando los hombros del chico, bien sujeto a él. Alex se reía de cómo su amigo parecía estar a punto de caerse de lado de vez en cuando y, Zach, por su parte, se defendía señalando que realmente el que se estaba tambaleando era él. Caminaron hacia el coche de Zach, quedándose de pie juntos delante de la puerta del copiloto por la que debería entrar Alex. Éste último abrió los labios por un momento, mirando la puerta del vehículo y luego dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos del contrario. Un mal recuerdo había cruzado su mirada y se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—Oye, no deberíamos conducir así. Creo que es mejor que vayamos andando y mañana pases a recogerlo, ¿no crees?

—Sabes que controlo perfectamente, Lex—se quejó Zach, devolviéndole la mirada con el ceño algo fruncido—.

—Hemos bebido, y no solo una copa precisamente. Es más, creo que tú como mínimo te has tomado cinco —replicó el más bajo, levantando las cejas defendiendo su postura—.

—He llegado a tomar bastantes más, créeme —comentó recordando que hacía unas cuantas semanas había llegado a beberse, quizás, unas ocho copas a lo largo de la noche en la fiesta de un completo desconocido en la que recordaba haberse colado junto a un colega del equipo de fútbol—.

—Eso es indiferente. Vamos a ir andando—protestó Alex, siendo él ahora quien frunció el ceño, tirando del chico por su camisa dirección contraria al coche—.

—¡Nooo! Vamos a tardar media hora mínimo si vamos andando, Standall —Zach hizo rodar sus ojos, haciendo que su voz sonase un poco aguda, fingiendo comportarse como un niño pequeño. Trataba de forcejear con el castaño pero sin realmente hacer fuerza, simplemente intentando que lo moviese lo mínimo posible, dando solo un par de pasos en la dirección en la que Alex quería ir—.

Alex soltó una fuerte carcajada, sin dejar de tirar de aquel chico. Pero entonces, entre tira y afloja, una de las piernas de Alex falló. Podría culpar al alcohol, o a que de vez en cuando todavía su pierna izquierda fallaba algo, el asunto fue que el más bajo tropezó y a punto estuvo de chocar su cara contra el suelo. En cambio, y a pesar de Zach iba bastante más bebido, apretó fuerte el cuerpo del chico y lo envolvió entre sus brazos en un acto reflejo. Dio gracias a que una de sus manos ya estaba sujetando uno de sus hombros y que de esa forma pudo reaccionar con rapidez.

El castaño no se movió, no tuvo el valor suficiente de girarse y mirar a su amigo a los ojos. Tragó saliva, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Habría sido un golpe probablemente muy tonto y quizás, como mucho, se tendría llevado uno o dos moratones y alguna raspadura, nada más. El problema fue que parte de él dolía en ese momento.

"¿Recuerdas aquella noche en el techo, cuando te besé? Nunca olvidaré el sentimiento de tus brazos agarrándome, manteniéndome a salvo"

Se puso nervioso nada más pensar en aquella frase, sabiendo que hacerlo no podía traer nada bueno. Sabía que sentir aquello no era lo correcto, pero simplemente se quedó ahí quieto, dejando que el otro chico le rodease con sus brazos por un par de segundos más, hasta que le sintió aflojar el agarre. 

—Alex, ¿estás bien?

La voz del joven, que parecía preocupada, le sacó de sus pensamientos. Alex asintió con la cabeza, llevando las manos a sus bolsillos y comenzando a andar camino a casa. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su amigo, sin pararse.

—¿Te vienes? Nuestras casas están en la misma dirección, así que... —la voz del chico estaba mucho más seria que hacía un par de minutos, pero Zach le sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza en un movimiento rápido—.

—Vamos allá, no quiero que te rapten o que te caigas por el camino, es mejor que lleves a un guardaespaldas —bromeó—.


	2. Follow you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo el grupo decide por whatsapp hacerle a Charlie una cena de despedida ya que no se van a ver en lo que queda de verano. Y bueno, de paso, irse de fiesta.  
> El problema es que Zach acaba metiéndose en un problemilla...
> 
> Se recomienda escuchar "Follow you" de Bring me the Horizon mientras se lee.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑻𝒓𝒖𝒆 𝑭𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑬𝒑𝒊𝒔𝒐𝒅𝒆 𝟐: 𝑭𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖

Zach dejó a Alex en su casa despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano. El chico se había estado comportando quizás un poco raro al inicio de la caminata, pero por suerte Zach se había puesto a hablar, a contarle cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, y al final había conseguido sacarle más de una carcajada a Alex. No era muy habitual que Alex se riese así estando sobrio, así que el moreno aprovechaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Zach se quedó mirando al joven castaño hasta que le vio desaparecer tras la puerta de su casa. Suspiró profundamente, manteniendo durante un par de segundos su mirada posada en la entrada del hogar de los Standall. Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a sí mismo a volver al mundo real. Le echó un rápido vistazo al reloj que llevaba colocado en su muñeca izquierda y emprendió la marcha hacia su propia casa, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo mismo a lo que llevaba dando vueltas toda la noche.  
Tras unos quince minutos más andando, el chico llegó a su residencia. Tuvo todo el cuidado posible en no hacer ruido para no despertar ni a su hermana pequeña ni a su madre, aunque desde hacía un tiempo ésta última casi ni le dedicaba una mirada, mucho menos una palabra. ¿Qué por qué, os preguntáis? Bueno, todo se remontaba a poco tiempo después de lo que había pasado con Bryce Walker.

Zach se tiró encima de la cama tras sacarse la ropa a tropezones, quedándose en ropa interior para luego taparse simplemente con una manta por encima. Hacía calor, así que daba igual. Su mente pensando en bucle en todo lo ocurrido unos dos meses atrás. Podía recordar aquella fuerte discusión como si estuviese ocurriendo en ese preciso instante, y eso le desagradaba demasiado.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Todo había ocurrido una noche de domingo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Tienes que esforzarte más, Zacharías. Sé que lo que ha pasado con Bryce te ha afectado, pero no puedes dejar que eso afecte a tu futuro.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Mamá, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? No voy a conseguir la beca deportiva, no voy a poder irme a Princeton, ni a Brown.” Zach trató de respirar con profundidad para calmarse, no quería tener esa discusión, no en ese momento. Acababa de volver de casa de Alex, y lo que había visto allí había acabado de destrozarle por dentro. No tenía ganas de aguantar eso también. Caminó dirección a su habitación, pero en cuanto puso la mano en la manilla de la puerta de ésta, escuchó lo que su madre aún tenía que decir.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Puedes estudiar, esforzarte más en eso y sacar la nota necesaria para entrar en una buena universidad. Debes ir, podrás empezar tu vida de cero, olvidarte de todo lo que he pasado, y sobre todo, de todos.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
¿Olvidarse de todo? ¿Era eso lo que él quería? Olvidarse de Justin, de Alex… No, evidentemente que no. El chico se giró, mirando a su madre de una manera que el chico juraría no olvidaría jamás. Una mezcla de desprecio, de tristeza, decepción y miedo había conseguido que el poco brillo que quedaba en sus ojos desapareciese.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“No quiero ir a la universidad. No quiero empezar de cero, y mucho menos quiero alejarme de mis amigos” Escupió esas palabras con los ojos comezándosele a llenar de lágrimas.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“¿Justin? ¿Ese chico que ahora se va a tener que ir a rehabilitación por drogas? ¿O es por ese niño, Alex, el que se pegó un tiro en la cabeza y que te ha quitado tanto tiempo que podrías haber empleado en tu futuro en lugar de intentar buscarle uno a él?”  
Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Zach cerró ambos puños con fuerza y le dio un puñetazo fuerte a la pared, consiguiendo hacerle un agujero a la misma.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Si tú no sabes lo que es tener amigos, si no sabes lo que es querer protegerles y querer tenerles cerca, no es mi problema. Preferiría irme a la puta mierda yo antes de que a alguno de ellos les pasase algo”.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach sabía que Justin era uno de sus mejores amigos, y que haría muchas cosas por él; al menos ahora, tras lo mal que se había comportado con él cuando más le había necesitado. Necesitaba ser el amigo que nunca llegó a ser con él.  
Pero lo de Alex le había tocado más hondo. Su madre estaba hablando de la persona que había llegado a matar por él, y no metafóricamente. Estaba hablando de la persona que siempre estaba ahí para él, aunque muchas de las veces, cuando ninguno sentía las fuerzas para hablar, fuese para quedarse jugando a videojuegos en silencio; un cómodo silencio. Estaba diciendo que había sido un error el haberle ayudado todos esos meses, pero Zach con el simple hecho de poder ver al castaño caminar sin apenas tropezarse, al verle poder sonreír como hacía años no le veía hacerlo, ya era feliz, ya era recompensa suficiente para él.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
No, definitivamente no iba a aguantar que su madre mencionase su nombre o se refiriera a él de aquella manera. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró y la cerró tras de sí. No salió de allí hasta la mañana siguiente para ir al instituto.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑴𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒂 𝒈𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒕  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈, '𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝑰'𝒎 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒔𝒐 𝒇𝒂𝒓 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑪𝒓𝒐𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒊𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Cuando abrió los ojos ya eran las siete de la mañana. Se levantó, se dio una ducha y se vistió, listo para irse a correr un rato.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿No vas a desayunar? —La voz de su hermana hizo que se girase cuando ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la entrada de su casa—. Últimamente cuando me levanto ya te has ido.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
La voz de la más joven de los Dempsey sonaba ligeramente triste, suficiente –y quizás demasiado- para que Zach pudiese darle una respuesta negativa a esa pregunta.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Hay galletas? —Preguntó, levantando los brazos en señal de derrota—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
La sonrisa de la pequeña de la familia fue, por un momento, algo que le devolvió al pasado. Era como si todo aquello no hubiese ocurrido, como si aquel fuese un sábado normal de hace quizás… bueno, demasiado para que Zach pudiese recordar la última comida familiar que había disfrutado. Quizás desde el último desayuno que había compartido con su padre. El ex - futbolista se sentó en la mesa colocada en el centro de la habitación y, mientras May preparaba un chocolate caliente y ponía unas rebanadas de pan en la tostadora, se llevó una galleta de chocolate a la boca. Cuando la más pequeña terminó, se sentó al lado de su hermano y charlaron durante unos cuantos minutos; unos cuantos minutos que Zach realmente había necesitado desde hacía unas semanas. Era una charla sin importancia, sin mayor trascendencia, pero una de las más cálidas que había podido tener en mucho tiempo dentro de aquella casa.  
Pero como todo lo bueno en la vida de Zach, tenía que tener un final, y ese final llegó al mismo tiempo que su madre entró por la puerta de la cocina. Saludó a la más joven con un beso en la mejilla y un “buenos días”. Ni si quiera una mirada para el –ahora- único hombre de la familia. Zach se levantó de la mesa ante la atenta y triste mirada de su hermana. No quería hacerla sufrir, pero no estaba listo ni siquiera para cruzarse una mirada con aquella mujer a la que ya, difícilmente, podía considerar su madre. En menos de un minuto se encontraba ya al otro lado de la puerta principal con la mochila que utilizaba para hacer ejercicio colgando agarrada por su mano derecha. Cogió aire profundamente y, cambiando sus planes una vez más, sacó el frasco que guardaba en el bolsillo delantero de ésta, dándole un largo trago a aquel ardiente líquido que ahora bajaba por su garganta.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒎𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒌 𝒊𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒈𝒐𝒏𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝒀𝒐𝒖'𝒗𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒐𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒔 𝑰'𝒎 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒄𝒖𝒍𝒕  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑪𝒓𝒐𝒔𝒔 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒊𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“𝐶𝑙𝑎𝑦 𝑡𝑒 𝘩𝑎 𝑎𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑔𝑎𝑑𝑜 𝑎𝑙 𝑔𝑟𝑢𝑝𝑜 𝐷𝐸𝑆𝑃𝐸𝐷𝐼𝐷𝐴 𝐷𝐸 𝐶𝐻𝐴𝑅𝐿𝐼𝐸 𝐸𝑁 𝐿𝐴 𝐷𝐼𝑆𝐶𝑂𝑇𝐸𝐶𝐴!!!”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Charlie: ¡𝘌𝘴𝘵𝘢 𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢 𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘥𝘦 𝘓𝘶𝘬𝘦!  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Clay: ¿𝘌𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘥𝘦 𝘓𝘶𝘬𝘦? 𝘗𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘪𝘳𝘪́𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘢… 𝘋𝘦𝘫𝘢, 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘣𝘪𝘰 𝘦𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘦.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Clay ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a “DESPEDIDA DE CHARLIE EN LUKE’S”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Jess: ¿𝐻𝑎𝑦 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑣𝑎𝑟 𝑎𝑙𝑔𝑜? ¡𝑇𝑜𝑑𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑎 𝑝𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑟𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑑𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑚!  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Charlie: 𝘗𝘰𝘥𝘦́𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘢𝘳 𝘭𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘳𝘢́𝘪𝘴, 𝘺𝘰 𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘢𝘳𝘦́ 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘴 ;)  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex: 𝘌𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘓𝘖𝘓

Zach pensó varias veces si ir o no. Parte de él adoraba a Charlie, era un amigo para él además de que, pronto, también podría considerarse su alumno.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Pero parte de él no quería verle. Había estado tratando de obviar lo que una vocecita de su cerebro le repetía cada vez que le veía junto a Alex. A veces se encontraba a sí mismo quejándose en silencio del poco tiempo que podía pasar con su mejor amigo a solas, como antes. Porque eso echaba de menos, ¿verdad? El quedar como amigos, el verse simplemente y jugar a video juegos o ir a dar un paseo en coche… Nada más, no.  
Otras veces se repetía que no era eso, que en realidad estaba muy contento de que Charlie estuviese ahí para Alex y le hiciese tan feliz, porque lo estaba, ¿no? Y eso debía ser suficiente para que Zach también lo estuviese; se auto convencía de que lo que le jodía realmente era lo pegajoso que era. A Alex esas cosas cursis no le gustaban, ¿verdad?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Pero a quién iba a engañar. Alex estaba feliz, y él mismo era quien no hacía más que alejarse del más bajo e ignorar sus mensajes. Por eso había decidido la noche anterior quedar con él, y por eso mismo ese sábado también se apuntaría. Tenía que despedirse de Charlie, sí, eso era.

Zach: 𝘐𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘥𝘳𝘦́ 𝘪𝘳, 𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘰 𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘰. 𝘓𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘢𝘳𝘦́ 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘴.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex está escribiendo…  
….  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
¿Qué le estaba haciendo tardar tanto? Mierda.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
….  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex: 𝘚𝘪 𝘯𝘰 𝘷𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘴, 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘦́ 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘦, 𝘺𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘴.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Mierda, Alex. Zach soltó una pequeña risa, visiblemente nervioso. Bueno, no sonaba nada mal la idea, la verdad, pero dado que Charlie también iba a estar, quizás no era muy buena idea hacer unas de sus bromas, ¿no? Bueno, Charlie no era precisamente una persona celosa, pero...  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach: ¿𝘗𝘰𝘥𝘳𝘢́𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘰, 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘭?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex: 𝘗𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳… 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘭𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘥𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘢 𝘧𝘪́𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘢.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Hemos conseguido. Por alguna razón ese plural a Zach le hacía jodidamente feliz. Por un momento, recordó lo que su madre le había dicho tiempo atrás, pero en lugar de enfadarse, se sintió aliviado. ¿Que por qué? Bueno, fácil, ese plural se lo había dejado claro.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach: 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘴 𝘶𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘱𝘰, 𝘭𝘰 𝘴𝘦́.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Charlie: ¡¡𝘌𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘴 𝘦𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘴!! 𝘈 𝘭𝘢𝘴 𝟩 𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘢 𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘢, 𝘯𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦́𝘪𝘴.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex: ;)  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Aquella tarde, Zach se la pasó comprando un par de botellas de vodka, unas serpentinas y después hablando por aquel grupo de Whatsapp. Nada importante, simplemente mandando memes y riéndose con sus amigos, todos menos Alex. No había comentado nada más desde aquel último emoji. Cuando llegó la hora en la que todos habían quedado para ir a cenar, Zach ya estaba aparcando en el estacionamiento más cercano al Burger King en el que habían quedado. Salió de éste con la bolsa de plástico sujeta con una mano y cerró el coche con el mando a distancia para luego ponerse a buscar con la mirada alguna cara conocida. Allí vio a Jessica, Annie, Clay, Tyler, Estela, Charlie y Alex apoyados contra una de las paredes del local, al lado de la puerta, esperándole con varias bolsas y un par de mochilas pequeñas apoyadas en el suelo. Parecían estar bastante entretenidos en una conversación, probablemente graciosa dado que Zach podía escuchar alguna que otra risa. Jess fue la primera en verle.

—¡Zach! —le saludó agitando la mano y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Los demás chicos se giraron para ver a su amigo, también sonriéndole. Zach, cargando aquellas botellas en la bolsa.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Heeey, ¿me echabais de menos? —preguntó, mirando directamente a Clay dado que hacía semanas que no sabía nada de él. Luego, su mirada fue pasando por todos sus amigos hasta acabar en Alex, quien le miraba con una pequeña curva en el borde de sus labios—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Por un momento pensé que te había tragado la tierra, cuando dijiste que vendrías por el grupo, no me lo creía—respondió, juntándose de hombros, soltando después una pequeña risa—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Bueno, he resucitado, ¿no? Y esta noche va a ser la mejor de todo el verano, sin duda —el moreno apoyó la bolsa de plástico en el suelo, sacó una de las botellas de vodka y la levantó en el aire, tratando de que su semblante pareciese serio—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Sus amigos comenzaron a reír. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que ambos habían estado tan felices? Realmente Zach no estaba seguro de que lo hubiesen estado jamás, siempre había alguna razón por la que preocuparse, pero en ese momento todo por lo que tenían que preocuparse era por pasar el mejor verano de sus vidas, ¿no? Técnicamente. El único que faltaba ahí era Tony dado que pasaría el verano en la universidad, y… evidentemente Justin; aunque no pensaba mencionarle y arruinarlo todo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Venga, chicos, vamos a entrar antes de que se llenen las mesas. Ya tengo las entradas, así que… —comentó Charlie, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que sus amigos le siguiesen al interior del local—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex se incorporó, ya que hasta ese momento había estado totalmente apoyado contra la pared y comenzó a andar dirección a la entrada, donde estaba Zach todavía, guardando ahora la botella que había sacado en el interior de la bolsa plástica. Al pasar a su lado, apoyó la mano en su hombro y se quedó quieto durante un momento para hablar, antes de seguir su camino hacia el interior.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Has tenido suerte de venir y no hacerme ir personalmente a por ti, Zach —bromeó, todavía con aquella pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach sonrió ampliamente, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Luego, Alex separó la mano y caminó hacia dentro, seguido por el más alto.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Tenías muchas ganas de verme, Lex, no podía hacerte esto, además de que se me había pasado ya la resaca de anoche—explicó, con voz divertida. El castaño simplemente soltó una risa casi inaudible—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡La mesa del fondo, chicos, que tiene más sillas libres! —Apuntó Tyler, quien llevaba de la mano a su novia—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Charlie, haciendo caso a su amigo, se sentó en la primera silla que vio, dejando espacio para que el resto de jóvenes se pudiesen acomodar fácilmente. Alex eligió el asiento al lado de su novio, y al otro lado suyo se sentó Jessica. Zach acabó sentado justo en frente de su mejor amigo, así que nada mal.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

La cena transcurrió sin incidente alguno. Todos se rieron, contaron experiencias sobre las últimas dos semanas en las que Zach había decidido desaparecer, hablaron de música y películas que habían visto recientemente…  
Todo menos hablar del futuro, porque era algo que a la mayoría les ponía nerviosos. Clay había pedido específicamente que a nadie se le ocurriese preguntarle por Brown, y lo mismo había hecho Annie, por lo que era mejor para todos simplemente evitar el tema de la universidad. 

En cuanto acabaron de comer, se pusieron de acuerdo en cómo harían para volver a casa. Zach propuso llevar él en coche a la mayoría de ellos, pero Alex fue el primero en abrir la boca para prohibírselo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

—Loco, sabes que vas a beber —indicó, haciendo rodar los ojos mientras guardaba la cartera en el bolsillo. Había pagado lo suyo y lo de Charlie, sentía que se lo debía—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Zach iba a protestar, pero Alex le miró con las cejas levantadas y un dedo en alto, como advirtiéndole, y el más alto prefirió callarse la boca, aguantando la risa. Tenía razón al fin y al cabo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

—Bueno, yo no voy a beber nada, así que puedo llevaros, podemos ir cinco —propuso Estela, a lo que los chicos quedaron pensando—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Somos siete —apuntó Annie, contando de barrido a sus amigos—. Se quedarían dos tirados.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Yo probablemente me vaya antes de tiempo, chicos. Tengo que madrugar para el viaje—comentó Charlie, mirando a su novio por un instante—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Es verdad… me lo habías dicho antes —respondió Alex, aparentemente triste al recordar aquel detalle—. Pero entonces peor, se quedaría uno tirado. Si quieres puedo volver a casa contigo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Ni se te ocurra! Disfruta con tus amigos, de veras. Esa es la razón principal por la que te quedas aquí, sería injusto de mi parte hacer que te vayas antes de tiempo—se quejó su pareja—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Creo que podríamos volver andando, ¿no? Vivimos cerca, además, ya tuvimos que hacerlo anoche—recordó Zach, juntándose de hombros. Había estado bien y la verdad era que la idea de repetirlo hasta sonaba bien—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿No era que era demasiado tiempo andando, Dempsey? —espetó Alex, mirando al más alto del grupo con una sonrisa divertida y ese tono sarcástico en su voz, ese que, secretamente, Zach adoraba—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Se puede decir que la brisa de la noche me ha sentado bien, Standall —insistió, guiñándole un ojo con diversión—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Entonces, otro rodar de ojos de Alex seguido de una tonta sonrisa en sus labios hizo que Zach sintiese algo raro en su barriga. ¿Nervios? Era imposible, probablemente alguna de todas esas mierdas que había comido le había sentado mal.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Bueno, pues… ¿quedamos así? —preguntó Tyler, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Estela, un tanto impaciente para ponerse en marcha hacia casa de Luke—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Todos miraron a Alex, expectantes de su respuesta, en silencio, como si fuese una decisión de vida o muerte.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Bueno, bueno, demasiada presión grupal, está bien —se resignó el castaño, levantando leventemente las manos, como si se rindiese—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Perfecto! Pues vamos allá —Zach caminó hacia donde Charlie y Alex estaban quietos de pié, colocándose en medio de los dos jóvenes y pasando los brazos por los hombros de sus dos amigos, haciendo que ambos empezasen a andar hacia sus coches—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach dejó el suyo allí mismo con la intención de ir a buscarlo a la mañana siguiente y se subió al coche de Charlie, en la parte de atrás.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Oye… al final no te acompañé a buscar el coche, mañana vengo sí o sí. ¿Cuándo lo fuiste a recoger? —preguntó Alex, curioso, mirándole por el retrovisor—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Por la mañana, tenía mucho tiempo libre y era temprano, así que no quise despertarte —respondió el de pelo oscuro, cruzando su mirada con la del contrario a través del espejo—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Os voy a echar de menos, chicos —comentó Charlie, arrancando el coche en dirección a la casa del deportista, inflando levemente las mejillas—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach soltó una risa y Alex se alargó todo lo que el cinturón le permitió para dejarle un beso en la mejilla a su novio. Zach desvió la mirada hacia la carretera… Lo interesante de la carretera.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀'𝑪𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝑰'𝒎 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝑰 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝑰 𝒔𝒆𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀'𝑪𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝑰'𝒎 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝑰 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
La casa de Luke estaba repleta de gente cuando la pandilla llegó. Había un montón de mesas colocadas por todo el salón donde podían encontrar cualquier tipo de bebida y snacks, la tele estaba encendida y siendo usada por un par de estudiantes de Liberty que los jóvenes reconocían simplemente de ver por los pasillos y parecían estar pasándolo bien con el karaoke. Lo primero que Zach hizo en cuanto estuvieron al lado de una de esas mesas fue sacar las botellas de vodka de la bolsa y colocarlas encima. Agarró dos vasos de plástico de un montón de ellos que había allí y llenó casi mitad de éstos de ese transparente líquido. Alex le pasó la gaseosa de limón para que acabase de rellenarlos.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—No te olvides de la gaseosa, que te conozco —advirtió, dándole una palmadita en el hombro—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Me encanta cómo te preocupas por mí, Alex —respondió Zach, levantando algo la voz para poder ser escuchado por encima de la música. Por suerte no estaba tan alta como lo estaba en la discoteca la noche anterior—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Le pasó uno de esos dos vasos a su mejor amigo y, una vez todos sus amigos estuvieron servidos —Estela y Charlie simplemente con un poco de coca-cola— caminaron hacia una sala en la que todos estaban bailando o charlando.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Pasaron la mayoría del tiempo hablando, unos apoyados en el sofá y otros contra la pared. Algunos de ellos se alejaron para hablar con algún que otro conocido que iba entrando en la casa de su ya ex compañero de instituto, como por ejemplo Jessica cuando se encontró con Diego. Otros, como Alex, Clay, Tyler y Charlie se quedaron tirados en el sofá charlando mientras algunos de ellos, incluyendo al joven de los Standall, se comía una de las galletas que el más joven de ellos había traído y, de paso, bebía el tercer cubata de la noche gracias a las botellas que Dempsey había traído. Luego ya… Zach había desaparecido. Más bien, había encontrado a una chica morena de ojos oscuros, lo que parecía ser su estilo, según Clay. Un rato después, Alex ya no sabía dónde estaban la mayoría de sus amigos y, ya que Charlie se había ido al baño, el chico estaba haciendo scroll en instagram, mirando todo y nada a la vez.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Voy a irme ya, rey —Charlie avisó a Alex en cuanto volvió del baño, con una cara triste, haciendo que su novio levantase la vista de su móvil para verle—. He visto a Zach por ahí y creo que está bastante borracho… Échale un vistazo, que Clay parece estar bastante entretenido con una chica… Creo que es la misma que estaba en la graduación, ¿Heidy se llamaba?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Oh… sí, es Heidy. Habló de ella alguna vez —Alex se levantó del sofá, quedando justo en frente de su novio. Tragó saliva, bastante nervioso, nunca sabía cómo reaccionar ante una despedida y era la primera vez que tenía que hacer algo así siendo la pareja de alguien—. Te voy a echar de menos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó, acercándose lo suficiente al más alto como para poder cogerle de las manos—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Lo sé… no has cambiado de idea, ¿no? Todavía puedes venirte —preguntó el contrario en un hilo de voz, como si ya supiese la respuesta. En realidad, así era—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Charlie… Ya sabes por qué me quedo. Y sabes que nos veremos pronto, son solo…  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Dos meses. Es mucho tiempo. Solo tendremos dos semanas después para volver a tener que despedirnos —le cortó Charlie, sin separar la mirada de la de Alex, quien trataba de esquivarla—.  
Si había algo que Alex llevaba bastante mal, era la presión, y todos sus amigos eran conscientes de ellos, entre ellos evidentemente Charlie. Separó sus manos de las de su novio, cambiando el peso de una pierna a la otra, visiblemente nervioso.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Volveré todos los viernes, Charlie. En serio, sabes que no voy a cambiar de opinión, ya lo has intentando varias veces y… simplemente no quiero. No este año, probablemente sí el que viene, ¿vale? —Alex volvió a rechazar la oferta, sin atreverse a mirar al contrario a los ojos—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—O podemos irnos en invierno a algún sitio, tú y yo, solos —propuso el otro, llevando una de sus manos al mentón de Alex para hacerle levantar la cabeza suavemente, forzándole a que le mirase a los ojos—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Ya veremos, ¿sí? —Alex se acercó al rostro de su novio y le dejó un suave y corto beso en los labios, separándose luego de él un par de pasos—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Charlie sintió que algo no andaba bien, que probablemente la había cagado presionándole. Cogió aire profundamente y lo soltó con lentitud en un suspiro.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Lo siento, Lex. Te quiero, ¿vale? Nos vemos pronto—se despidió, acercándose al chico para dejarle un beso en la mejilla y después comenzar a caminar en dirección a la entrada—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Y yo a ti, Charlie —respondió el castaño, girándose para ver cómo su novio desaparecía al otro lado de la puerta de la casa de Luke—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Se sintió jodidamente mal por lo que acababa de pasar, pero desde que había salido el tema de San Francisco Alex se había sentido presionado a aceptar el viaje. Charlie cada dos días desde hacía dos semanas le había estado sacando el tema. Si no se veían, lo hacía por Whatsapp, y eso en parte era más fácil de llevar, pero en persona le costaba rechazar la oferta. Alguna que otra vez se había visto en la necesidad de aceptar de una vez por todas simplemente para no sentirse un mal novio, pero consiguió mantenerse firme con su decisión y realmente sentía que era lo mejor para él aquel verano. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás en invierno le diría que sí y podrían irse aunque fuese un fin de semana juntos a algún lado, pero no ahora.

No ahora con tantas cosas en su cabeza que trataba de aclarar de una vez por todas.  
Quizás habría sido mejor ir si lo que quería era olvidarse de una vez por todas de ese tema, pero sentía que para aclararse no necesitaba irse lejos, si no quedarse cerca y hacerse a la idea de cómo eran las cosas.  
Sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando al suelo por más tiempo del que pensaba y, cuando se dio cuenta y levantó la mirada, se encontró al otro lado del salón a Zach dándose el lote con una chica. Sí, morena, el color de ojos era un poco difícil saberlo ya que le estaba comiendo los morros a su amigo.

Bueno, quizás no sería tan difícil aclararse las ideas si seguía viendo escenas como esa. O eso pensó hasta que vio a un chico quien, aparentemente, parecía ser bastante fuerte por lo que daban a ver sus brazos y el tamaño de su espalda, acercarse con cara de pocos amigos a su amigo por la espalda. Aquel desconocido agarró y empujó del hombro a Zach, quien tuvo que separar forzosamente sus labios de los de la otra chica. Su mejor amigo no tuvo tiempo ninguno a reaccionar, ya que en cuanto se giró para ver quién le había cortado el royo, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Alex abrió la boca de par en par y, sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió en ayuda de Zach.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑺𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒅𝒓𝒂𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰𝒇 𝒊𝒕 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝑰 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 '𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝑰'𝒎 𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒍𝒍  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒘 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒍𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒔  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Alex empujó de un golpe a aquel chico que le llevaba como mínimo una cabeza, mientras Zach trataba al parecer de entender todavía qué cojones había pasado. No iba a permitir que le golpease otra vez.

—¿Tú también quieres un puñetazo, imbécil? ¿Vienes a proteger a este gilipollas? —preguntó, su expresión facial dejaba ver que eso no iba a acabar ahí, que el enfado que tenía era bastante serio—.

—¿Qué cojones pasa? —gritó el castaño, mirando al que tenía enfrente con el ceño fruncido—.

—Este al que estás defendiendo se está besando con mi novia —explicó, tratando de volver a saltarle encima a Zach, pero Alex le interceptó, recibiendo un empujón que le dejó en el suelo—.

La vista de Zach estaba borrosa. Al principio no había entendido qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que Alex estaba en el suelo y corrió a ayudarle, sin ni siquiera enterarse de que su nariz estaba sangrando ligeramente. Intentó levantarle, pero recibió una patada en cuanto se inclinó en el suelo. Alex, al ver cómo Zach recibía aquel golpe, se levantó rápidamente y golpeó con el puño cerrado la mejilla del que había pegado a su mejor amigo, haciéndole sangrar también de la nariz.

Zach aprovechó aquello para levantarse y ayudar a Alex, agarrando el cuerpo del que parecía ser mayor a ellos, dándole un rodillazo en el estómago. 

La pelea escaló a partir de ahí. Otros amigos de aquel chico pelirrojo se metieron y tanto Zach como Alex dieron y recibieron un par de golpes. Por suerte, otros conocidos tanto del moreno como del castaño (entre los que se encontraba el propio Luke) y de la chica con la que el primero se había estado besando, consiguieron separarles. La joven se fue con el que, al parecer, se llamaba Demian, y Alex y Zach acabaron por salir al jardín que tenía la casa y se sentaron en un banco, con un bote de alcohol y una bolsa de algodón. El más bajo había puesto un trozo en la nariz de su amigo y en la suya propia, y ahora estaba limpiando la ceja del mismo porque en una de sus caídas el chico se la había abierto un poco o, al menos, estaba sangrando.

—Maldita sea... ¿por qué te has metido? —preguntó el de pelo oscuro, mirando de reojo a Alex mientras éste seguía entretenido limpiándole los rasguños que tenía en la cara.

—¿Que por qué? Te vi ahí, pasándotelo tan bien... y me aburría, así que dije, ¿por qué no? —respondió, sarcásticamente—. 

—Oye, no sabía que tenía novio, de haberlo sabido no habría hecho nada —se defendió Zach, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y poniendo cara de dolor ante la sensación del alcohol alrededor de su nariz—.

—¿Seguro? ¿Le preguntaste al menos? 

—¿Eso se pregunta? —el chico abrió uno de sus ojos, buscando la mirada contraria—.

—No sé, no me he liado nunca con nadie en una fiesta —contestó, evitando aquel contacto visual—.

—Cierto... —Zach dejó caer la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el respaldo del banco—. ¿Qué tal con Charlie? No le he visto en toda la noche.

—Se ha ido ya. No os encontró y... bueno, a ti sí, pero no quiso molestarte.

La voz de Alex sonaba un tanto molesta, y el moreno intuyó que sería porque a fin de cuentas su amigo había recibido también un par de golpes. Suspiró profundamente en cuanto Alex terminó de limpiarle las heridas.

—En serio... si ves que la cago así, no te metas, ¿de acuerdo? —la voz de Zach ahora parecía apagada. Sus ojos ya no buscaban más los azules, simplemente miraba el cielo nocturno que se cernía sobre sus cabezas—. 

—Haré lo que me de la gana, Zach —el castaño guardó lo que había sobrado de algodón en la bolsa que Luke le había dado e hizo el amago de levantarse del banco, pero cuando quiso hacerlo, sintió una mano agarrando su brazo derecho, impidiéndoselo.

—No quiero que te pase nada, Alex. Sé que me meto en muchos líos y... no quiero arrastrarte a ellos.

Su voz sonaba realmente sincera, por lo que Alex le miró durante un par de segundos y luego se resignó a levantarse. Simplemente se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el frente, posando sus ojos en uno de los árboles que decoraban la entrada a la propiedad de los padres de Luke. 

—¿Sabes lo que pasa, Dempsey? Que no me cuentas nada. Dijiste que era lo que debíamos hacer, que teníamos que contarnos todo lo importante, y eres tú precisamente el que no lo está haciendo. Te estás guardando todo para ti y, de verdad, estoy harto. No quiero ver cómo te destruyes a ti mismo. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒊𝒏  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒗𝒊𝒕𝒚, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒐𝒙𝒚𝒈𝒆𝒏  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑺𝒐 𝒅𝒊𝒈 𝒕𝒘𝒐 𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒔 '𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒊𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰 𝒔𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆

Zach bajó la cabeza, sabiendo lo que se venía. Probablemente era lo mejor que podía pasarle en ese momento, que Alex se alejase de él era lo que el castaño necesitaba. Se merecía ser feliz, se merecía buenos amigos, alguien que estuviese ahí para él y al que no tuviese que proteger en cada fiesta en la que se metía en problemas -lo cual era, últimamente, demasiado habitual en el moreno-. Ese chico de ojos azules se merecía a Charlie, por eso mismo, y muy a su pesar, ya había tratado de alejarle una vez. Aún así, se iba a dar el privilegio de, solo en esa ocasión, admitirse a sí mismo que dolía más ver cómo Alex trataba de alejarse de él a ser él mismo el que tratase de echarle de su lado; porque eso lo hacía más real. Joder, claro que no era bueno para él, dos de las veces en las que habían quedado casi se muere ante sus ojos.

Casi se ahoga porque a él no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que llevarle en barca hasta el centro del lago y ponerse a hacer el idiota de pié en ésta. 

Y lo peor...

Casi se muere la noche en la que había decidido que era buena idea intentar "quitarle el miedo" llevándolo a caminar por el borde del tejado de un edificio. La mejor idea del año, seguro.

¿Y qué había hecho Alex ante eso? Besarle, demostrarle sus sentimientos y él, en cambio, rechazarle como un gilipollas.

Porque se merecía el cariño que ese joven sí sabía darle, al contrario que él. No iba a dejar que Alex estuviera siempre a su lado cuando Zach ni siquiera era capaz de admitir los sentimientos que ya estaba jodidamente seguro de tener hacia ese chico. Porque sí, eso era, y quizás era hora de que aunque no tuviese los cojones de decirlo en voz alta, lo admitiese en medio de todo ese caos de pensamientos que hacía medio año llevaba soportando. Estaba casi seguro de que el miedo no le dejaría nunca traducir todos esos sentimientos en palabras. Algo le decía que, de ser capaz, no habría vuelta atrás, y era demasiado cobarde como para dar el paso. 

Menos ahora que Alex ya estaba feliz con Charlie, ¿no? Sabía que eso era lo que quería, pero le hacía sentir que su corazón se encogía. 

Se quedó ahí, en silencio durante uno o dos minutos que parecieron eternos, pensando en que quizás ese era el momento en el que debía irse, hasta que consiguió vencer esa cobardía y levantarse sin mirar ni un segundo atrás. 

Pero la voz rota de aquel chico que todavía permanecía sentado le hizo parar cuando todavía no había dado más de tres pasos.

—¿Sabes otra cosa? Yo soy el que decide quiénes o qué pocas cosas dejo que me arrastren. Y tú siempre has sido una de esas excepciones. Qué mierda, ¿cuántas veces te he arrastrado yo? Sabes que te seguiría al mismo infierno, porque tú has demostrado que también lo harías por mí. Me has salvado más veces de las que sabes, y si estoy vivo es en gran parte por ti.

Zach se giró, esta vez sí encontrando la valentía para buscar aquel color azul que tantas veces veía en sueños y que tanto había tratado de olvidar y quitarse de su cabeza. Por suerte, ya que Alex le estaba mirando, pudo encontrarlo. El más bajo se levantó, dando un par de pasos hasta quedar cerca del cuerpo contrario.  
Sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, encontrándose con los oscuros y opacos del moreno. Zach no se separó, no dio un solo paso hacia atrás, necesitaba a aquel joven a su lado, necesitaba ser salvado de todos esos pensamientos que parecían ya ni tan siquiera desaparecer con el alcohol o la maría. 

—Deja que sea yo quien te ayude esta vez, ¿trato? —preguntó el chico, agarrando sus manos de la misma manera que había hecho con Charlie un par de horas antes—.

Zach simplemente asintió, dejando que un par de lágrimas se escapasen rodando por sus mejillas. Alex, por su lado, rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de aquel chico quien, a pesar de ser bastante más alto y fuerte que él, parecía por primera vez más débil que él.

Quizás para Alex haberse quedado aquel verano allí sí iba a ser de ayuda, pero no despejando todas esas dudas de la manera que él se pensaba. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑺𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒅𝒓𝒂𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰𝒇 𝒊𝒕 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝑰 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 '𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝑰'𝒎 𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒍𝒍  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒘 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒍𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒔  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒅𝒓𝒂𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰𝒇 𝒊𝒕 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝑰 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 '𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝑰'𝒎 𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒍𝒍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!!  
> Perdonad la demora, quería que este capítulo quedase más largo que el anterior, y cada vez que lo paso a Archive of our own me sigue pareciendo demasiado corto.  
> Pero bueno, es más o menos el doble que el anterior, así que espero de verdad que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que ha recibido el primer capítulo, de verdad, me anima muchísimo a seguir con el fanfic. También os animo a mañana y el viernes a utilizar el hashtag #13rwspinoff en twitter e instagram todas las veces posibles, ya que el fandom se pondrá de acuerdo para pedir el spin off universitario de la serie. ¡Ánimo chicos!  
> Os dejo por aquí la información en twitter para que sepáis horarios y demás:  
> https://twitter.com/ItzelyCS/status/1272903233590169600?s=20
> 
> ¡Un beso!
> 
> #ZalexForever


	3. Friends*

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝟯: 𝗙𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀*

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘾𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙞𝙩 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙘𝙞𝙜𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙨  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙗𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙞𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡, 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙉𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙙, '𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach no fumaba, pero sí tenía otros malos hábitos, sobre todo últimamente; lo había dejado bastante claro los últimos meses. Pero había uno de ellos que era el peor de todos… Alex. El tiempo que pasaba con él era desestresante, hacía que olvidase todos aquellos demonios por un rato… y luego, igual que una resaca, volvían todos de golpe en cuanto el más bajo se iba. Por lo menos esa noche no iba a ser así.  
Caminaba por la acera con todavía la vista lenta, resultado del alcohol que todavía llevaba en sangre. Se pasó la mano por el pelo cerrando los ojos por un par de segundos, antes de buscar con la mirada al chico que también caminaba a su lado.  
Alex, por su lado, todavía podía sentir los efectos de, sobre todo, las galletas de marihuana que se había comido, sí, esas que había hecho Charlie por la tarde. Miraba su móvil, haciendo scroll en lista de sus canciones en spotify, buscando una que poner en ese momento. Su mirada se posó en “Downtown”, de Majical Cloudz, un par de segundos. Esa canción siempre le recordaría a Zach, le recordaría a la noche en la que su mejor amigo le enseño algún que otro paso para el baile de primavera. A Alex no le incomodaba para nada el silencio, es más, lo disfrutaba; y cuando estaba con Zach parecía que le gustaba mucho más. Podían estar callados durante horas, tirados en su cama toda la tarde jugando a algún videojuego o simplemente escuchando música mientras leían algún libro. Quizás él era el único con el que podía sentirse libre y cómodo en silencio, simplemente siendo él mismo, rodando los ojos cada vez que Zach soltaba alguna carcajada al leer algo divertido en uno de sus cómics para luego enseñárselo a Alex. Lo mejor de todo era que el más bajo no siempre entendía dónde estaba la gracia, pero acababa riéndose también a pesar de intentar contenerse, porque esa sonrisa era jodidamente contagiosa.  
Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que quizás se había quedado demasiado tiempo con el dedo quieto encima del nombre de esa canción y continuó haciendo scroll. De alguna manera le hacía sentirse mal el escucharla, al castaño le parecía de alguna manera incorrecto el hacerlo, el pensar en Zach de la misma manera que había empezado a hacerlo aquella noche… o quizás ya había sido antes, pero eso ahora daba igual. Después de un movimiento rápido con el dedo índice sobre la pantalla del móvil, acabó clicando en la primera canción que vio; Soldier, de Fleurie. Luego, guardó el dispositivo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y levantó la mirada, buscando con ella a su amigo. Se encontró directamente con la suya posada en él.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Todo bien?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Mierda, esperaba que no le hubiese visto mirar como un estúpido la pantalla del móvil cuando vio el título de aquella canción. Al fin y al cabo era la que habían puesto aquella noche en su habitación y… no quería que Zach pensase cosas que no eran. Porque no significaba realmente nada, ¿no?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Sí, estaba pensando en qué canción poner y no daba encontrado la adecuada—respondió rápidamente, tratando de librarse de la situación—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Su amigo asintió con la cabeza, caminando con las manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Y tú? ¿Todavía te duele?—preguntó el castaño. Ninguna de las heridas de la cara de Zach tenían mala pinta, aunque había estado preocupado por las de su pecho. Al fin y al cabo, juraría que su mejor amigo había recibido más de un golpe en el estómago—.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Sí, son solo unas heridas sin importancia.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—No… me refiero más bien al pecho. Sé que aquel gilipollas te golpeó en el estómago.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Ah, no te preocupes, de verdad. Estoy bien, aunque luego te lo puedo enseñar si quieres —levantó y bajó varias veces las cejas, como coqueteando con él. Típico en Zach al fin de cuentas—,  
Alex rodó los ojos, dejándolos en blanco por un segundo antes de buscar nuevamente con su mirada los ojos del hijo mayor de los Dempsey.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Al menos tengo claro que el sentido del humor no te lo quitan ni a golpes, Zach. Me alegro—dibujó en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa de lado—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Se pasaron el resto del camino hablando. De todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Zach le comentó lo enganchado que estaba a The Walking Dead, y aunque Alex nunca se había parado a verla, se mostraba completamente atento a todo lo que aquel chico le contaba. Después, el más bajo le habló sobre las canciones que había aprendido a tocar con la guitarra las últimas dos semanas debido a todo el tiempo libre que había tenido. Ambos chicos habían extrañado muchísimo el poder hablar de todo lo insignificante de la vida entre ellos.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban en la calle de la casa de Zach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙎𝙥𝙞𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙤𝙬𝙣  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘾𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙞𝙩𝙮'𝙨 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙙  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙎𝙥𝙞𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙤𝙬𝙣  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙄 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙜𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙣𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙄 𝙜𝙤  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El chico se encogió de hombros, mirando aquella casa a la que difícilmente conseguía llamar hogar. Cualquier sitio en ese momento era preferible para él a entrar por la puerta de esa vivienda. Miró a su amigo, quien tenía sus ojos puestos en él.  
Alex quería preguntarle si había pasado algo, quería recordarle nuevamente la promesa que se habían hecho sobre contarse todo lo importante, pero él jamás en su vida iba a presionar a Zach a que hiciese algo que no quería. Sabía que cuando estuviese preparado o viese una buena oportunidad para hacerle sentir cómodo, saldría el tema. Simplemente se quedó mirándole esperando a que el chico eligiese qué hacer.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Puedo… ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa? —la voz del más alto salió temblorosa, y ante eso Alex no iba a dudar ni por un segundo—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Claro que sí —asintió. Ni atisbo de duda en su respuesta—. Ven, vamos. No queda mucho para llegar.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Ni siquiera le preguntó si tenía algo que coger en su casa. En cualquier otra situación, Zach habría entrado en ella y coger al menos el cargador del móvil y un pijama, pero podía sentir que su amigo estaba más que incómodo. Y en realidad así era, solo con la idea de introducir las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta principal podía sentir que un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. No era para nada buena idea entrar cuando todavía no era capaz de dar tres pasos sin hacer eses. Alex simplemente retomó su paso dirección a su propio hogar, comprobando de reojo el estado del chico que ahora volvía a caminar a su lado. No estaba bien, pero esperaría a que fuese él mismo quien sintiese las ganas de contar lo que estaba ocurriendo, así era su amistad y así funcionaba a la perfección… la gran mayoría de veces. El más bajo retomó la conversación que se había cortado cuando se habían quedado quietos en frente de la casa de los Dempsey y así siguieron hasta que, por fin, llegaron a la de los Standall.  
Alex sacó las llaves de los bolsillos y, quizás todavía con algo de dificultad, acabó por colocarla en la cerradura y abrir así la puerta principal. Se llevó uno de sus dedos índices a los labios, buscando la mirada de Zach, para advertirle de que debían ir en silencio, aunque eso no hizo más que provocarles risa a ambos… al menos la aguantaron llevándose una mano a la boca. Subieron las escaleras hacia el primer piso y caminaron hacia las habitaciones.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Esta vez no tenemos la habitación de invitados disponible. Mi madre ha decidido que era buen momento para remodelarla y ha regalado la cama para comprar otro somier y un colchón nuevo para tener así una más grande. Te vas a tener que aguantar en mi cama, así que más te vale dejarme dormir —susurró, ante la expresión de incertidumbre que se había dibujado en la cara de Dempsey a la vez que abría la puerta de su propio cuarto—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Dejarte dormir? No suena buen plan, Lex. Siempre podemos hacer la noche más divertida —bromeó, levantando y bajando las cejas repetidas veces—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex hizo rodar los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa divertida.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Crees que voy a volver a besarte otra vez, Dempsey? Porque no vas a tener esa suerte. Has perdido tu oportunidad. Ni siquiera con la magia Dempsey lo conseguirías.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Su tono era de broma, pero para Zach había sido como una puñalada en la espalda. O… bueno, de frente porque su amigo le estaba mirando directamente. Fuese como fuese, sabía que era una cruel realidad que incluso a pesar de intentar ocultar con bromas, no conseguía superar. No parecía que fuese a conseguirlo pronto.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Yo me refería a jugar a videojuegos, por ejemplo. O hablar, simplemente, todo menos dormir. Venga, Lex, es demasiado temprano hasta para ti.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Ambos chicos se habían acercado ya hasta la cama, dejado las chaquetas en el perchero que estaba tras la puerta de la entrada de la habitación de Alex y ahora el más pequeño se encontraba sentado en el borde frontal de la cama, mirando al chico que estaba de pie frente a él.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Hasta para mí? ¿Qué insinúas? Se nota que no sabes que me quedo hasta tarde viendo Netflix en verano. No es lo mismo que durante el curso, ahí suelto estar agotado. Podemos hablar si quieres, creo que si jugamos a algo despertaremos a mis padres, a estas horas ya deben de haber vuelto de trabajar. ¿Nos ponemos en cama?   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Dempsey aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza, suspirando. El más bajo de los dos se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse. No era ni por asomo la primera vez que lo hacía delante del mayor, pero desde aquel beso –o quizás desde aquel incidente en las taquillas- la situación entre los dos había cambiado bastante. No quería hacerlo notar, así que simplemente se giró, dándole la espalda al moreno y se cambió de ropa. Tenía el pijama sobre la cama, así que no le resultó una tarea complicada. Por su parte, Zach llevó la mirada hacia los posters que el castaño tenía pegados a la pared, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en el hecho de que su mejor amigo se estaba cambiando de ropa delante de él; si Alex se girase un momento a verle el rostro y no estuviese tan oscuro ahí dentro –solo iluminaba el interior de la habitación la luz de la luna a través de las ventanas- se habría podido dar cuenta del rubor que había aparecido en las mejillas del deportista. Dado que éste último no tenía pijama y que evidentemente cualquier prenda que su amigo le quisiese prestar le iría demasiado pequeña, simplemente se quedó en calzoncillos y se metió todo lo rápido que pudo dentro de la cama del otro. Alex, por su parte, una vez terminó de cambiarse, hizo lo mismo.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, boca arriba y tumbados en la cama, unos cuantos segundos antes de que el moreno decidiese ser el primero en hablar.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙈𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨, 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙢𝙢𝙚𝙧 𝙚𝙣𝙙  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Llevo sin hablar prácticamente nada con mi madre desde… mediados de diciembre —soltó sin ni siquiera pensarlo. El alcohol facilitaba las cosas, pero se sentía bastante más despejado tras aquella caminata por la calle—. Justo cuando Justin se fue a rehabilitación.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex escuchaba prestando toda su atención. Asintió con la cabeza, girando la misma hacia la izquierda lo suficiente como para poder ver a su amigo, llevándose un brazo bajo la cabeza para acomodarse en la cama.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Tuvimos una fuerte discusión porque… —los ojos ahora cristalinos del moreno apuntaban al techo, sin atreverse a buscar la mirada de su mejor amigo— Ella quería que empezase de nuevo, en un lugar diferente. Que me fuese a la universidad más lejana posible y que olvidase todo lo que había pasado aquí. Yo no quería —buscó la fuerza suficiente como para girar levemente la cabeza y mirar de reojo la figura de aquel chico castaño tumbado a su lado. Sus cuerpos estaban realmente cerca, no lo suficiente para que se tocasen, pero prácticamente. Podía ver sus ojos gracias a la luz de la luna, ese océano azul que tanta paz le había transmitido hasta ahora, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento—. Y es que no quiero pensar ni por un momento el tener que irme lejos como hará Clay, como hará Ani o ni siquiera como ha hecho ya Tony. No quiero perderos… no quiero perderte.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex entreabrió los labios, más de la sorpresa que por querer decir algo, porque no se le venía a la mente ninguna palabra. Zach, notando el silencio entre ambos, se dio cuenta de que quizás había sido demasiado… ¿sincero? Joder, acababa de irse su novio hacía unas cuantas horas y parecía estar flirteando ya con él. Quizás lo estaba haciendo, para ser sinceros.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙏𝙖𝙡𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙩 𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙖𝙩 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙖𝙢 𝙄 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙜𝙝?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙞𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡, 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚, 𝙨𝙤 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙙  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Quiero decir… no quiero perder a nadie más cercano a mí. No voy a permitir que después de lo que pasó con Hannah y ahora con Justin se repita —el chico se llevó una de sus manos a los ojos, frotándolos un poco y aprovechando así la escusa para no seguir mirando al castaño más tiempo del necesario.—.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
No sabía qué más decir, sentía que de alguna manera no había más que cagarla una y otra vez. Para más inri, ¿no había él dicho ya algo así antes de perder también a Justin? La historia se repetía una y otra vez y no parecía tener fin. Alex se iba a ir y, aunque no fuese realmente lejos, no iba a poder verle cada día, no iba a poder disculparse si la cagaba el día anterior y tampoco podría buscar excusas para ir a buscarle a casa o a llevarle de vuelta a la suya día sí y día también. Simplemente vendría a Evergreen los viernes a ver a Charlie y después… después…  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—No vas a perderme nunca, Zach —el joven se giró, quedando tumbado de lado sobre la cama. El brazo izquierdo esta vez lo colocó por debajo de la almohada, el derecho lo pasó por fuera de la cama, dejándolo apoyado sobre su propio cuerpo a pesar de que parte de él quería usarlo para abrazar a su amigo. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos—. Para tu desgracia voy a tener que bajar todos los viernes y venir a casa. Tendré que verme todos esos aburridos partidos para luego poder disfrutar de un paseo, una cena o fiesta después —bromeó, atreviéndose por fin a alargar el brazo y llevarlo a esa mano que todavía tapaba esos oscuros ojos que Alex tan bien conocía. No es como si no se hubiese pasado mirándolos todo el tiempo que podía en cada ocasión que se presentaba—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Tras apartar la mano de Zach de sus ojos, llevó la suya y la del contrario hasta apoyarla en el pecho del moreno, quien, al ver que Alex no se paraba el agarre de su mano con la suya propia, se giró hacia su derecha. Ambos rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro, sus manos todavía agarradas con suavidad, como si tuviesen miedo a hacer más fuerte el agarre y no poder contenerse más, apoyadas en el poco espacio que separaba sus cuerpos. Zach podía sentir la respiración del castaño en su rostro, y estaba seguro de que Alex estaba en la misma situación que él. El corazón parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho y era posible que el contrario lo hubiese notado, porque Zach estaba casi seguro de que podía sentir el suyo también... Aunque eso tenía que ser imaginación suya, ¿no? Fuera como fuese, nuevamente volvía a odiar lo que -y cómo- aquel chico le hacía sentir, eso que había estado buscando de chica en chica desesperadamente, todo eso que había tratado de esconder, de ahogar en alcohol y sexo pero que, de alguna manera, era totalmente imposible de hacer desaparecer. Porque cada vez que, igual que ahora, veía aquel color azul tan cerca suya, aquella sonrisa que parecía ser el único del grupo capaz de conseguir arrancarle al más bajo o esos labios entreabiertos que desde aquella noche en la azotea de aquel edificio no había sido capaz de volver a ver como antes… esos sentimientos volvían a emerger.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El moreno juraría que Alex se había acercado un poco, porque ahora podía sentir uno de sus pies acariciar tímidamente los suyos y una de sus rodillas estaba apoyada contra la suya. Los labios de ambos jóvenes estaban peligrosamente cerca y le daba la sensación de que esa vez no iba a ser el más bajo quien acortase la distancia.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
O… ninguno de los dos.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Por desgracia, en ese preciso instante el móvil de Alex comenzó a vibrar. Una, dos, tres veces. El castaño suspiró, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa –sí, una de esas que como había dicho antes solo Zach conseguía hacer que se le dibujase en los labios- y volvió a girarse para agarrar el móvil que había posado en el pequeño mueble que tenía al lado de la cama donde estaban tumbados.  
Levantando disimuladamente la cabeza, Zach pudo ver por encima del hombro de su mejor amigo cómo éste abría la conversación de whatsapp con Charlie.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

“Te quiero, nos vemos al final del verano. Cúidate, mi rey”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
A Zach se le formó un nudo en la garganta y se giró sobre sí, quedando ahora mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, dándole la espalda a Alex, quien tampoco volvió a girarse tras, por el sonido que el más alto pudo oír, dejar el móvil nuevamente en el mismo lugar de donde lo había cogido.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex tenía a Charlie, y Zach no podía –ni debía- hacer nada ahora. Había perdido su oportunidad y por fin el de ojos azules ahora parecía estar feliz. Al fin y al cabo lo que él quería era que su amigo fuese feliz. Con los ojos todavía húmedos y la imagen del rostro de Alex cerca del suyo, Zach acabó quedándose dormido. Con suerte soñaría con lo que habría pasado si aquel mensaje de Charlie no le hubiese hecho recordar que Alex ya no era suyo… o que jamás lo había sido.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙎𝙥𝙞𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙤𝙬𝙣  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘾𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙞𝙩𝙮'𝙨 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙙  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙎𝙥𝙞𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙤𝙬𝙣  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙄 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙜𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙣𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙄 𝙜𝙤 𝙨𝙪 𝙩𝙚𝙭𝙩𝙤 𝙖𝙦𝙪𝙞́!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas gente!
> 
> Perdonad la demora pero he tenido trabajo y estudio por igual estos días. Entre la autoescuela y el curro se me ha hecho la semana un poquito larga, pero... ¡estoy de vuelta!  
> Espero que os guste, este capítulo ha sido un poquito más soft (y solo cinco páginas de word pero el próximo va a ser larguito porque quiero que ocurran muchas cosas y necesito MUCHAS páginas JAJAJ), pero en el siguiente habrá buen dramita que estoy segura de que os encantará.
> 
> ¡Un besito!
> 
> AH, QUE CASI ME OLVIDO.
> 
> Recordad que este viernes volvemos con el # #13rwspinoff . Uno de los productores sigue la cuenta de instagram que tenemos sobre el spin off y como sabéis, Devin ha girmado la petición para el mismo.
> 
> Tenéis toda la información aquí: 
> 
> https://13rwzalexspinoff.carrd.co/
> 
> ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	4. Lookalike

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐄𝐩𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐝𝐞 𝟒: 𝐋𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘾𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙧𝙚𝙙𝙤 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach juraba que esa mañana su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Quizás se había pasado con el alcohol, así que decidió quedarse un rato más tumbado en cama con uno de sus brazos tapando sus ojos para impedir que la luz del sol que le daba de pleno en la cara le molestase.  
Notó como alguien se movía en cama a su lado y levantó un poco el codo para poder mirar de reojo de quién se trataba. Por un momento se había olvidado de que Alex había dormido a su lado. Bueno, más bien había sido él quien había pasado la noche en casa de los Standall. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios, pero la borró en cuanto el cuerpo del castaño se giró hacia su lado. Los labios entreabiertos del chico, sus mejillas pintadas de un tono carmesí suave, sus ojos cerrados… Mierda. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, volviendo a tapar luego sus ojos. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron de golpe a su cabeza, y… sabía perfectamente que tenía que olvidarse. No había pasado nada, pero en su cabeza el hecho de que hubiese estado a punto de ocurrir pesaba mucho más, fuese o no fuese verdad, él lo había sentido así.  
Quizás Alex no, ¿verdad? Él estaba feliz con Charlie, probablemente hubiese sido producto de su cabeza.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘾𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙚𝙩𝙚 '𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙄'𝙫𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙮 𝙬𝙤𝙣  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Cogió aire profundamente y se destapó la cara, incorporándose hasta quedar de pie sentado en uno de los bordes de la cama. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas, pegando un suspiro. El plan era levantarse, vestirse rápidamente y salir de allí pitando. Tenía que ir a buscar el coche y eso le iba a llevar un buen rato, así que lo mejor era ir directo, así de paso podría despejarse un poco.  
Pero su plan se vio truncado cuando la voz que había escuchado tantas veces en sus sueños le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Quieres desayunar?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach giró rápidamente la cabeza, buscando la mirada del dueño de aquella voz. El chico se había incorporado también, las sábanas le cubrían hasta la cintura. Su cabello completamente revuelto y sus ojos todavía con legañas entre cerrados casi hacieron que el corazón del moreno diese un vuelco. La idea de lo maravilloso que podría ser que esa escena fuese lo primero que viese cada mañana al despertarse le pasó por la mente a la velocidad de un relámpago, pero así como vino, se fue. Se levantó de la cama para coger los pantalones que había dejado sobre la silla del escritorio de su mejor amigo y negó con la cabeza.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Tengo que ir a recoger el coche y… —miró la hora en su reloj, pero al comprobar que todavía eran las diez y media, la excusa se le estropeó. Buscó con la mirada nuevamente al joven que se pasaba la mano por el pelo, como tratando de peinarse con ella. Sus ojos encontraron los azules del contrario, acompañados de una pequeña sonrisa—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Bueno, para ser sinceros… no podía ser tan mala idea el quedarse un rato a llenar el estómago, ¿no?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Bueno, venga. Unas tortitas no pueden hacerle mal a nadie.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Quizás a tu estómago tras lo de ayer sí —bromeó Alex, bostezando ya antes de acabar de decir la frase—. Luego te acompaño a por el coche. Esta vez no vas solo—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach iba a protestar, pero levantó los hombros y rodó los ojos para luego asentir con la cabeza.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Oye, no me copies, ese gesto es mío —Alex levantó las cejas, haciéndose el ofendido, pero luego soltó una pequeña risa sorda—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Le tienes copyright, Standall? —protestó el moreno, mirándole con una sonrisa divertida marcada en los labios—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Se levantó de la cama y caminó pasando por detrás de su mejor amigo. Abrió el armario, sacó algo de ropa y salió luego por la puerta de su habitación tras cerrar la del mueble. No había contestado aún, pero justo antes de desaparecer de la mirada de su amigo, giró lo suficiente la cabeza como para poder hacer que sus ojos azules se cruzasen con los oscuros de Zach.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—No, pero debería ponérselo… al igual que tú deberías ponerte algo, Dempsey —el tono divertido en su voz bien marcado—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙎𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣' 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚, "𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach sintió que se le subía el corazón por la garganta al escuchar aquellas palabras volviendo a la realidad en la que se encontraba prácticamente desnudo en la habitación de Alex Standall y se puso todo lo rápido que puso los pantalones que ya estaba sosteniendo en la mano. 

Ambos chicos desayunaron con rapidez unas cuantas tortitas que los padres de Alex le habían dejado al castaño aquella mañana ya hechas. Tenían que irse rápidamente a por el coche porque, según Zach, era mejor que apareciese antes de la comida en casa si no quería que la relación con su madre se tensase todavía más. Así que en cuanto el más bajo de los dos se vistió, eso mismo hicieron. Salieron de la casa, Alex abrió la puerta del garaje y en cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro, salieron dirección al Burger King en el que habían cenado la noche anterior. El castaño había puesto la radio y sonaba una de esas canciones que había empezado a estar de moda nada más iniciar el verano; ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta realmente de cuál era.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

—Y bien, Alex, ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche? —preguntó el moreno, mirándole por un momento antes de devolver su mirada a la carretera—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Es domingo, Zach… ¿Tienes pensado volver a salir de noche, en serio? —su amigo frunció el ceño, cambiando la marcha del coche—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Es verano, venga, hay que aprovechar. Luego tendremos que volver a clases y… —mierda. Zach cogió aire y lo soltó en un suspiro casi silencioso—-.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Pensar en tener que volver a clases era un tema que quería evitar a toda costa. Nuevamente, pensar sobre eso era volver a caer en el mismo bucle de ideas negativas en el que llevaba metido desde que se negó a hacer las entrevistas universitarias. Total, un bucle más ya tenía que dar igual. Lo realmente malo era que sabía que iba a empezar de cero, él solo, siendo el único de su edad que se quedaba en Evergreen.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Hagamos una cosa. Esta tarde va a ser una de Zach y Alex, ¿te parece? Y podemos salir otro día de esta semana. Pero hoy relax, ¿de acuerdo? —propuso el más bajo, sin quitar la mirada de la carretera—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex llevaba preocupado por su amigo desde lo que había ocurrido el pasado noviembre, desde que había empezado a comportarse de una manera tan rara que hasta el castaño había acabado pensando que aquel chico que él conocía se había ido para no volver. Si bien Alex había sido el culpable final de todo, el que había tomado la decisión de empujar a Bryce al río y Zach simplemente le había pegado la paliza que todos coincidían en que merecía; el que peor lo estaba pasando por lo sucedido parecía ser su mejor amigo. Todo había dado un giro completo desde aquella. Noviembre fue un mes completamente lleno de ansiedad para el más bajo, un mes que pensó que jamás terminaría y en el que todos aquellos demonios de su cabeza que habían aparecido cuando Hannah había tomado la fatídica decisión de suicidarse decidieron volver. Recordaba perfectamente cómo la idea de volver a tratar de terminar con su vida volvía a tener sentido y a sonar tentadora, hasta el punto en el que había escrito en una hoja de su diario la confesión de lo que había hecho aquella fría noche de invierno.  
Pero aún así, aún con todo aquello, Alex había salido a flote. Quizás todavía había días en los que escuchaba aquellas voces en su cabeza repitiéndole una y otra vez ciertas cosas que prefería dejar de lado con respecto a sus estudios, con respecto a lo que había hecho, con Charlie, e incluso con…  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Me apunto. ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente o prefieres dejar que la magia Dempsey lo prepare todo?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Lo dices como si fuese una cita, Zach.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿No lo es? No me desilusiones, Alex, dame una victoria.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Vas a dejar de copiarme las frases? —se quejó el más bajo, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño y dándole un suave empujón al hombro de su amigo sin dejar de mirar al frente—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Bueno, bueno, dejaré de hacerlo, si… —enfatizó aquella última palabra, elevando el dedo índice, viendo ya el restaurante de comida rápida al final de la calle. En breve aparcarían y tendría que despedirse del chico, así que quería dejar aquello claro en persona— me dejas planear la tarde, ¿estamos?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Está bien, está bien. Con tal de que el alcohol no tenga nada que ver, me apunto —el chico aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras buscaba ya sitio donde aparcar—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Ambos podían ver ya el coche del moreno desde donde habían parado, aparcado frente al establecimiento. Alex suspiró, parando la radio un momento y girándose un poco para ver a su mejor amigo, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Háblame por whatsapp y miramos a qué hora quedar, ¿de acuerdo?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Perfecto, nos vemos Lex.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de salir por la puerta y dejar a Alex solo en el interior del vehículo. El castaño se quedó mirando por el espejo retrovisor cómo su amigo se iba hasta que desapareció de su rango de visión al entrar en su propio coche. Alex suspiró, cerrando los ojos tratando de acomodarse en el asiento del conductor mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por el rostro. Volvió a encender la radio y esta vez decidió poner su lista de reproducción de spotify en modo aleatorio.  
¿Cuál se suponía que era la posibilidad de que la canción “Lookalike” de Conan Gray fuese la primera en sonar mientras encendía el coche y arrancaba? Sintió el impulso de darle a “siguiente”, pero se contuvo y decidió dejar que la canción sonase al completo. Odiaba lo mucho que le hacía pensar cada palabra de ella.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙝𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙮, 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙛𝙤𝙤𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙤𝙣𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Nada más el chico llegó a casa y hubo aparcado el coche en el garaje, subió hasta su habitación para hacer la cama, alistar todo y así poder ponerse a hacer la comida para sus padres y él. Llevaba una sonrisa enorme marcada en su rostro, esa que solo Zach era capaz de sacarle. Estaba contento, ilusionado, deseando de comprobar si esa tarde acabaría de una vez por quitarse aquella duda que llevaba meses en su cabeza. Parte de él deseaba que la respuesta fuese negativa y poder seguir pasando tiempo con su mejor amigo como hasta el momento, pero por otro lado, otra pequeña parte, estaba ansiosa de que fuese afirmativa. Las ganas de esa segunda posibilidad se esfumaban en cuanto recordaba que era totalmente imposible que aquello acabase bien… Pero poco duró aquel buen humor, porque nada más estirar las sábanas y caminar hacia la mesita de noche para pasarlas bien por el borde de la cama, se dio cuenta de que no le había prestado atención al móvil desde la noche anterior, desde que había recibido el mensaje de Charlie. Ni si quiera le había contestado, y veía cómo el LED de notificaciones del dispositivo alumbraba. Tenía miedo a que fuese él, que le hubiese molestado o lo hubiese entristecido al no contestar aquel mensaje la noche anterior. Suspiró y pulsó dos veces en la pantalla para encenderla, viendo ahí varias notificaciones de mensajes de whatsapp de Charlie. Se mordió el labio, abriendo la conversación para poder así leer los mensajes.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“¿Lexy? ¿Todo bien? Vi que no me contestaste”⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Espero que estés bien, disculpa por cómo me fui…”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“¿Crees que debemos hablar de lo de anoche?”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
¿En serio? Joder, no, no quería hablar ahora de ello. Y mucho menos por whatsapp. El castaño jamás había sido bueno teniendo conversaciones serias, mucho menos por escrito. Vamos a ver, era el rey del sarcasmo, a no ser que estuviese de muy buen humor con esa persona, era muy fácil que sus palabras pudiesen ser malinterpretadas.  
Pero si había algo que también sabía, era que Charlie iba a estar pegado al móvil todo el día hasta que le respondiese, y que iba a preocuparse en exceso y no disfrutar de sus vacaciones… así que se veía obligado a decirle algo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Hey, Charlie, perdona. Me pillaste volviendo de la fiesta, bueno, realmente ya estaba en cama… Leí el mensaje y quedé dormido prácticamente al momento. Había olvidado incluso que no te había contestado. No te preocupes por lo de anoche, está todo bien… ya sabes que te quiero. Hablamos luego, ¿vale? He quedado con los chicos”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Lo escribió casi sin pensar y lo envió. Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de lo que había escrito al final. “He quedado con los chicos”, bueno… era en parte verdad y parte mentira, ¿no? Pero… desde 𝘢𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢 conversación que había tenido con el joven, no le apetecía explicar que había quedado a solas con Zach. Era su mejor amigo, y le jodía muchísimo tener que mentir sobre verle a solas u ocultar el hecho de que había dormido la noche anterior, pero no veía otra opción en esos momentos. Era cierto que Charlie le había animado a verle unos días atrás, a que fuese a su casa a encararse, pero Alex estaba seguro de que estaba simplemente intentando ser agradable y que, realmente, se sentía tranquilo cada vez que le decía que el moreno no le contestaba a uno de sus mensajes. No era lo mismo cuando ahora llevaban varios días viéndose continuamente, cuando la noche anterior casi…  
Bueno, eso no había sido nada.

“Vale, todo bien. Iré con mi padre a pasar toda la tarde de turismo, así que… a la noche podemos llamarnos por Skype, ¿te parece?”

“Está bien. Pasadlo bien, hablamos a la noche :* “  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘿𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙬𝙚'𝙧𝙚 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙚?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex contestó al mensaje de la mejor manera posible, hasta añadió aquel emote para que su novio no se preocupase tanto, no había sido la primera vez que pensaba que estaba enfadado o demás simplemente por ir directo al grano. Debía trabajar algo en eso si iba a verle solo los fines de semana durante el año escolar. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, hizo la cama y nada más precalentar el horno y poner a freír unas patatas, su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
Zach.  
Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en sus labios al leer el mensaje que había recibido.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“A las 4 estoy en tu puerta. Ponte bañador, lo vas a necesitar ;) “  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
¿Qué demonios tenía pensado hacer?⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Me das miedo, Zach. Pero tranquilo, yo lo llevo.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Ya era la una de la tarde, y sus padres llegarían en media hora para comer, así que suponía que tenía tiempo de sobra para luego prepararse. Y así lo hizo.  
Nada más terminar de comer, subió a su habitación, sacó del armario por primera vez en el año uno de sus bañadores, en concreto el negro con rayos azules, y una mochila para poner una muda de ropa dentro, solo por si acaso.  
A las cuatro en punto, Zach timbró en la puerta de su casa. El chico bajó rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose con que su madre ya la había abierto y estaba hablando con el más alto.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Pues la verdad es que se te echaba de menos por aquí, Zachy. Voy a pensarme el tener que ir a ver tus partidos cuando no me coincida turno en el hospital, ¿eh? Vas a ser un coach fenomenal.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Su madre estaba sonriendo, hablando cómodamente con el moreno. Ya sabía de antemano que Zach y su madre se llevaban muy bien, pero cada vez que los veía –que por desgracia hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez- hablando tan animadamente, sentía un acogedor calor en su pecho. Se habían hecho más cercanos desde su intento de suicidio, dicen que de todo lo malo sale algo bueno, ¿no? Pues tanto eso como la buena relación con su padre habían sido esas cosas buenas. Alex sonrió caminando desde el borde inferior de las escaleras hasta la entrada de su casa, donde se encontró con ambos.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Pasadlo bien, chicos —dijo su madre, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del más bajo y dedicándole una última sonrisa a Zach— ¡Tráemelo sano y salvo! —le comentó al moreno antes de desaparecer en el salón de la casa de los Standall—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Ya la has escuchado, así que sea para lo que sea el bañador, espero que no me arranque una pierna un calamar gigante —bromeó Alex, saliendo por el umbral de la puerta con su amigo y cerrando la puerta tras él—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Nah, no creo. Con un poco de suerte será solo una medusa —Zach elevó las cejas, caminando en dirección al vehículo que había aparcado en frente a la vivienda y tratando de ocultar una sonrisa divertida, pero tras un codazo de Alex soltó una carcajada—. No, ahora en serio, vamos, sube al coche y ya lo verás en cuanto lleguemos. Lo vas a pasar bien, en serio.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿De dónde sacas que me gustan las sorpresas? —preguntó curioso el castaño, subiéndose al coche y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto, dejando la mochila en el asiento trasero—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Te he llevado a algún sitio que no te haya gustado? Quitando alguna que otra fiesta —respondió con otra pregunta el moreno, ya encendiendo el coche tras ponerse el cinturón de seguridad—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Touché.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach se juntó de hombros, conforme con su respuesta, mirando de reojo al chico que estaba sentado a su lado tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que podía detectar por la leve curva en el borde de sus labios. Encendió el dispositivo de bluetooth del coche y le pasó su móvil a Alex, quien lo cogió en cuanto acabó de acomodarse las gafas de sol.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Elige la canción que quieras, vamos allá.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex buscó una que llevaba en su cabeza desde hacía meses y clicó en ella, colocando luego el móvil en el manos libres y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el reposa cabezas, mirando por la ventanilla. Nada más empezar la letra, tanto él como Zach empezaron a cantarla. Alex le echó una mirada fugaz con una enorme sonrisa. La brisa de verano soplaba cálidamente en su cara. Entre eso y la compañía que tenía, no podía tener ningún tipo de queja.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Entre la guitarra y el canto, vas a ser un gran profesional, Dempsey.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘿𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Los chicos estaban en el borde del lago en una zona comercial del puerto. Para ese momento, Alex abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio que Zach se acercaba a una de las canoas y tiraba su mochila dentro de ella. Le tendió una mano a la cual el castaño se quedó mirando dudoso por unos segundos.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Vamos a ir en canoa?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Creo que es obvio, ¿no? Venga, vamos. Tengo que compensarte por lo que ocurrió la última vez. Esta vez no llevo alcohol, no voy a hacer que te caigas y mucho menos va a acabar el día como lo hizo. ¿Vale?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El castaño rodó los ojos, luego miró al chico y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver al moreno levantar y bajar las cejas, como flirteando con él.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Está bien, está bien. Pero a la primera que veas que empiezo a hacer demasiado el imbécil, me sacas de ahí.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El chico, divertido, agarró la mano de su mejor amigo y entró en la pequeña barca seguido por él. Alex quería coger uno de los remos, pero Zach insistió en que él se encargaba de eso y que Alex simplemente disfrutase del paseo hasta que llegasen lo suficientemente al centro del río para poder tirarse en el mar. Así que, bueno, eso mismo hizo. Guardó bien su móvil en el interior de la bolsa que había traído con la muda y luego se sentó quedando frente a frente del contrario.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Y bien… Entendería que quizás no quisieses hablar del tema, pero anoche me contaste lo de tu madre y… bueno, aún teníamos demasiado alcohol en vena como para que estuviese yo ahí dándote la vara del tema. Está la cosa muy tensa... ¿no? —la voz de Alex iba cargada de preocupación, sus ojos fijados en los ajenos, que le miraban directamente con un brillo que el castaño había echado bastante de menos; quizás la falta de alcohol en vena era lo que extrañaba del joven. No tenía pensado sacarle el tema, pero se le había ocurrido al momento, simplemente esperaba no cagarla—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Sí, un poco. Solo se dirige a mí para lo fundamental, que suele ser sobre tener que cuidar de May—su voz sonaba seria, pero no había atisbo de molestia en ella, así que Alex se relajó, dándose cuenta de que quizás había escogido, de pura suerte, el momento idóneo para hablar de aquello y, con suerte, podría echarle una mano—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Qué se supone que le molesta exactamente? ¿Que tengas tu propia vida? ¿Que estés decidiendo qué hacer con ella?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Parece que le molesta tanto la idea de no querer ir a la universidad como la de tener amigos que ella no quiere aprobar —no iba a contarle las palabras que su padre había decidido escoger para hablar del castaño, pero gran parte de él necesitaba desahogarse con el chico, poder confiar en el alguien por fin—.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex supo perfectamente que hablaba de él. Sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba a la madre de Zach. Solo había coincidido con aquella mujer un par de veces en todos aquellos años durante los que había sido amigo del ahora coach de Liberty High. Sabía que eso no era coincidencia, su amigo le llevaba a casa cuando o bien estarían solos o estaba May en su habitación, coincidiendo con ésta última quizás dos o tres veces en años. May le caía bien, la verdad, parecía una chica agradable, se imaginaba que el que Zach prefiriese ir siempre a su casa en lugar de llevarle él a la suya no tenía mucho que ver con ella, si no con su madre. Tampoco era la primera vez que el chico mentía al hablar con ella por teléfono, diciéndole que estaba con Bryce, o incluso con Monty. Con todos menos con él. Ese había sido un motivo de las pocas discusiones que habían tenido ya que Alex había llegado a pensar innumerables veces que el moreno se avergonzaba de él. Pero desde hacía un tiempo ya sabía que no era así.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Por eso últimamente no querías quedar conmigo? —preguntó, tratando de que su voz saliese suave para que el otro no pensase que se había tomado algo de aquello a malas—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—No, no es eso. Me da totalmente igual lo que mi madre piense de ti, o de cualquiera de nuestros amigos. De verdad, estoy harto de esas estupideces… Pero imagino que todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, toda esa tensión que he ido acumulando, ha acabado por explotar.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex juraría que los ojos del chico se habían humedecido, y aunque sabía de primera mano que no tenía nada de malo soltar un par de lágrimas y desahogarse, tenía una mejor idea, una que con suerte animaría un poco a Zach. Se levantó con cuidado, sin querer caerse por segunda vez en el año de una barca, y levantó el puño en alto.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Que le den a todo, Zach. Vamos a hacer algo al respecto. ¿Estás seguro de que te da igual lo que opine tu madre? Porque se me ha ocurrido algo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Claro que me da igual… ¿Qué tienes pensado, Standall? —una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios del moreno, quien ya había llegado lo suficientemente lejos remando, así que soltó los remos, dejándolos resguardados dentro de la barca para luego levantarse él—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Qué te parece si cuando acabemos aquí nos pasamos por tu casa a darnos una ducha? —el chico levantó las cejas, con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa bien marcada en su rostro. Si iban a hacer esto tenían que hacerlo bien. Cualquier cosa por Zach Dempsey— Que vea bien que al nuevo coach de Liberty High le da igual lo que opinen de sus amistades y que está feliz con ellas.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach abrió la boca de par en par, muy sorprendido y todavía tratando de procesar que Alex estuviese dispuesto a hacer eso. Evidentemente que iba a aceptar, era tanto la oportunidad perfecta para ponerle a su madre en cara lo feliz que estaba por tener a aquel chico que, ahora mismo en frente de él, era quien luchaba por él; como para demostrarle a Alex que había cambiado, que ya no era el mismo chico que parecía acomplejarse y avergonzarse de con quién salía o de quién quería ser amigo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Que le den a todo, joder, que le den a todo —gritó para luego morderse el labio, sin ser capaz de mirar a otro lado que no fuese a esos ojos azules que tanta paz le transmitían. Sentía las ganas de abrazarle y no dejarle ir jamás, pero en cambio, al ver la enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios del chico, se le ocurrió otra idea—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach se quitó rápidamente la camiseta que llevaba puesta, la tiró a un lado y terminó con la distancia que había entre él y el castaño, agarrándole por la cintura con ambos brazos y agachándose un poco para luego levantarle en el aire. Alex intentó escabullirse del agarre, pero terminó pasando ambos los brazos por el cuello del más alto para no caerse. Era jodidamente increíble lo poco que le había costado subir al chico sobre su hombro.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Vamos alla! —chilló Zach, antes de acercarse al borde de la barca y tirarse luego al río de bomba con el chico del que secretamente estaba enamorado encima suya. Porque no iba a volver a intentar negárselo a sí mismo, nunca más—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘿𝙤 𝙄 𝙘𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙙?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Cuando salieron a la superficie, Alex cogió aire antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Maldita sea, Zach! Al menos haberme dado tiempo para quitarme la camiseta, joder —Zach recordaba aquella risa, aquella expresión de diversión en el rosto del más bajo, sí, aquel día en el que rompieron con bates los cristales de la puerta trasera del Liberty High—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Si avisaba perdía la magia, Lex —se justificó, juntándose de hombros, a lo que Alex movió los brazos contra el agua varias veces, chapoteándole en la cara al más alto—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El chico se quitó la camiseta, acercándose nadando hacia la barca para dejar allí la prenda empapada y luego volver junto a su amigo. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Se pasaron el resto de la tarde nadando, haciendo carreras para ver quién de los dos llegaba antes de un punto del río hacia la barca. Cabe decir que siempre ganaba Zach, pero que Alex había mejorado muchísimo desde el año pasado, algo que a ambos les alegraba ser capaces de comprobar. El más bajo había pasado de no poder andar a pasar a andar con bastón, luego sin él y ahora a que la cojera pasase desapercibida por todo aquel que no supiese lo que había ocurrido. Ambos estaban más que satisfechos.  
Ya eran las siete de la tarde, así que ambos entregaron la barca en el puerto y fueron hacia el coche del moreno. Se secaron como pudieron con las toallas que habían llevado, lo suficiente como para no empapar el coche, y luego Zach condujo dirección a su casa, cantando con Alex a pleno pulmón Shimmy, de Missio. Les traía recuerdos de una de esas fiestas a las que todo el grupo había ido como un mes atrás. Sí, una de esas en las que Clay se había desmelenado un poco de más y que ninguno de ellos olvidaría nunca por culpa de eso, al parecer se había motivado un poco de más con esa canción y luego los demás le habían seguido un poco el royo.  
Cuando hubieron aparcado y se encontraban delante de la puerta principal, Zach miró a Alex antes de abrirla. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero sentía una emoción enorme que hacía que su corazón latiese a mil por hora. Alex asintió con la cabeza y posó su mano en el hombro contrario, apoyando al chico. Se habían metido juntos en ya muchos líos, y mil veces más serios –ni punto de comparación-, pero el hecho de que esta vez implicase al único padre que le quedaba al más alto era algo diferente y nuevo para ambos... Pero iba a ser divertido.

Nada más entrar, se encontraron con May en el salón, quien los miró sorprendida, elevando las cejas.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó en voz baja—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Si la chica ya estaba sorprendida, ahora lo estaba más.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Estaba en el cuarto de baño, creo. ¿Por qué?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, indicándole a su hermana que no dijese nada, mientras ambos chicos caminaban hacia el pasillo que los llevaría al cuarto de baño. Y, de pura casualidad, antes de que pudiesen llegar hasta la puerta en la que Zach tenía pensado dar unos pequeños golpes para avisar, ésta se abrió, dejando ver a la madre de los jóvenes Dempsey. La tenían delante, lo cual hizo que la situación fuese ya real. Hasta ese momento no habían ni siquiera pensado qué podrían decir.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Hey, mamá. Nos vamos a pegar una ducha, hemos estado tomando un baño en el río, nosotros dos solos, ya sabes, es mi mejor amigo y lo va a ser por el resto de mi vida, así que… ¿podemos pasar? Luego nos quedaremos a ver una peli —la voz de Zach no sonaba para nada a enfado, realmente parecía que estaba más feliz de lo que su madre lo había visto en, quizás, años. Lo que no sabía era que solía sentirse así simplemente con la mera presencia del castaño a su lado—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Los dos? ¿En el baño? —la cara de su madre era realmente un poema. No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, había ocurrido todo demasiado rápido, y los chicos notaron perfectamente la incredulidad en su rostro. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, lo cual hizo que Alex se tuviese que morder un labio, aguantando la risa. Zach asintió con la cabeza—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—No nos vamos a duchar… ya sabes, juntos, pero oye, nos podemos turnar. Hay cortinilla de todas formas. Venga, mamá, luego si quieres puedo hacer la cena para May y para ti, me apetece cocinar.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Dicho eso, el moreno agarró la mano de Alex, tirando de él hacia el interior del cuarto de baño.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Hasta luego, señora Dempsey! —saludó Alex, todavía aguantando las ganas de soltar una carcajada. No sabía ni cómo había conseguido no hacerlo—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El castaño cerró la puerta tras de sí, buscando luego la mirada de su mejor amigo para, por fin, empezar a reírse a carcajadas con él.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Y bien… ¿quién va primero? ¿O vamos los dos?—preguntó Zach, volviendo a hacer aquel gesto con las cejas que siempre y sin excepción hacía que Alex rodase los ojos—.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Ve tú primero, te espero en tu habitación, idiota —respondió el chico, dejando la mochila con sus cosas al lado de la bañera. Luego tendría que utilizarlas de todas formas—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Tú te lo pierdes, Standall —se encogió de hombros, levantando los brazos en resignación—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex se limitó a reír, negar con la cabeza y salir por la puerta del baño para ir luego al cuarto del moreno.  
El resto de la tarde pasó demasiado rápido, simplemente vieron una película de miedo junto a Mae, de esas que tanto disfrutaba Alex mientras comían palomitas caseras que la más pequeña se había ofrecido a hacerles. Luego Zach insistió en acompañar al otro chico a casa y, tras varios intentos, Alex acabó accediendo. Eran simplemente unos diez minutos en coche, pero el más alto había dicho que “no es una buena cita si no eres un caballero de inicio a final”. El castaño había protestado quejándose de que no había sido una cita, pero el moreno insistió, quejándose diciendo que hasta “le había levantado para tirarle al agua, que qué menos que llevarle a casa”.  
El caso es que al final se encontraban ya con el coche aparcado en frente a su casa. Alex agarró su mochila y tras dedicarle una sonrisa al otro chico, se bajó del coche.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Oye, hay que repetir esto más a menudo. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste con mi madre, creo que podré tener al menos… ya sabes, un poco de trato con ella, como mínimo para no sentir que en cualquier momento puede volar un cuchillo por la cocina —sus labios se curvaron un poco, casi mostrando una sonrisa, pero sin llegar a eso—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Claro que sí. Pero oye, si vas a volver a tirarme al agua al menos avísame para quitarme la camiseta antes, ¿vale? —bromeó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Bueno, eso o te la quito yo, así aún hay factor sorpresa.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex suspiró, despidiéndose del joven con un movimiento de la mano y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.  
Esta vez fue Zach quien se quedó mirando a su amigo hasta que desapareció en el interior de su casa. Se relamió los labios, pensando en que al menos iba a tener a Alex a su lado de una manera u otra. Quizás no como más le gustaría, pero definitivamente no iba a perderle a él también.  
Nunca, costase lo que costase.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙞𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙙  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex encendió su ordenador portátil, tumbado en su cama por encima de las sábanas y los auriculares puestos. Ya había cenado un sándwich, así que tenía unas cuantas horas por delante antes de ir a dormir. Había quedado con Charlie para hablar un rato por Skype, así que probaría a ver si el chico estaba conectado y si no le mandaría un mensaje por whatsapp para avisarle.  
En cuanto entró en la app de escritorio, le vio disponible, así que simplemente clicó en el botón de “llamar”. La cara de Charlie apareció ocupando la gran parte de la pantalla de su portátil.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Hey, Alex. ¿Qué tal? —la voz del chico parecía, quizás y al igual que su rostro, un poco más seria de lo que habitualmente era. Alex frunció el ceño levemente—.

—Hey, ¿todo bien? Te noto raro. ¿Cansado?

—No precisamente… Estaba preocupado. Te he mandado varios mensajes y no habías leído ninguno de ellos. No estaba convencido de que todo estuviese bien desde anoche.

—Ah, es que había quedado con los chicos, ya te había dicho —Alex tragó saliva. No podía evitar sentir lo mal que hacía al mentirle. A pesar de que no tuviese nada de malo haber quedado con Zach, no lo había hecho con el resto de sus amigos… Pero no se sentía capaz de decir la verdad—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El más bajo vio como el otro chico se mordía el labio al otro lado de la pantalla. Su rostro mostraba que ya no es que estuviese serio, era más bien que ya estaba enfadado.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Alex, sé que no has quedado con los chicos. Al no contestarme… le pregunté a Clay si estabas bien. Me dijo que no estaba contigo, que por qué se lo preguntaba. Cuando le dije que no me contestabas a los mensajes y que no habíamos terminado muy bien ayer nuestra conversación, me dijo que mejor le preguntase a Zach, que te había visto con él bañándoos en el río. ¿Por qué me mientes sobre eso? ¿Sigues teniendo sentimientos por él? Alex, no me mientas, por favor.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Bueno, eso… quizás Alex sí que no se lo esperaba.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—No digas tonterías, Charlie. Claro que no, estoy contigo, ¿no? —Alex dejó los labios entreabiertos, esperando todavía con el ceño fruncido la respuesta de su novio. Sentía su corazón latir rápido, sentía los nervios a flor de piel. También temía que el chico tuviese razón—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Lo sé… pero a veces creo que lo estás simplemente porque él te rechazó aquella noche.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀'𝘾𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙨 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙄 𝙙𝙞𝙙 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙣  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Aquello fue como una puñalada en el corazón para Alex. Sintió cómo su estómago comenzaba a arder y se formaba un nudo en su garganta. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Lo que el castaño quería no era justo enfrentarse a esos sentimientos para quitárselos de encima? Se había quedado ese verano ahí justo para convencerse de que Zach y él jamás habían sido una posibilidad, que Alex había superado esos sentimientos que algún día había tenido y que el moreno no sentía por él otra cosa que no fuese amistad. Y estaba seguro de eso último, pero ¿de lo primero? ¿lo había superado?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Charlie, en serio. No siento nada por él, ¿de acuerdo? Y mucho menos él por mí —intentó que su voz no sanase quebrada, pero se le estaba haciendo una tarea difícil—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Pero entonces por qué mentirme? ¿Por qué no decirme directamente que habías quedado con él en lugar de coger y enviarme un mensaje diciendo que ibas a ver a todo el grupo? —la voz de Charlie dejaba entrever que él también estaba dolido, y Alex lo entendía a la perfección. Las dudas, la desconfianza, era algo que Alex jamás sentía que pudiese superar. Le jodía que Charlie tuviese razón, le jodía demasiado—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Te mentí porque cada vez que menciono que voy a quedar con Zach pareces molesto. Te mentí porque siento que te hago daño cada vez que voy a verle desde el día en el que te conté lo del beso. Y es mi mejor amigo, nada más —ya no podía fingir más. Una lágrima se escapó rodando por su mejilla derecha. La secó rápidamente con la palma de su mano, pero su voz rota ya había dejado a Charlie saber que estaba a punto de romper en llanto—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Eso lo dices porque tú no te diste cuenta de la manera en la que te estaba mirando, Alex. No viste lo que yo vi en sus ojos aquella puta noche, ¿vale? Quizás te rechazó, pero él también sentía algo, estoy casi seguro —A pesar de sus ojos vidriosos, Alex podía ver que su novio estaba en la misma situación que él. Estaba también a punto de llorar y el castaño sentía el impulso de abrazarle fuerte y decirle que todo saldría bien, pero estaban a demasiados kilómetros de distancia el uno del otro como para poder hacerlo—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Estoy seguro de que eso fue solo tu imaginación, Char, de verdad. Él jamás ha sentido nada por mí, y jamás lo sentirá. Y yo tampoco.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Me da la sensación de que solo lo dices para convencerte a ti mismo, Lex… Mira, es mejor que hablemos mañana. Piensa en lo que te dije… No quiero que estés conmigo simplemente porque Zach no quiera estarlo, ni forzado. Te quiero.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Charlie se salió de la videollamada. El cuerpo de Alex temblaba a pesar de la suave brisa de verano que entraba por su ventana. Las lágrimas ahora corrían libremente por sus mejillas pensando en cada palabra que su novio le había dicho. En verdad estaba seguro de que Zach no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él que no fuese una fuerte amistad, pero no estaba tan seguro de sus propios sentimientos. No estaba seguro de haber superado al moreno y, tras aquellos dos últimos días, todos esos sentimientos que había estado seguro de dejar atrás y bien enterrados, habían vuelto a flote con mucha más fuerza que nunca.  
Estaba haciendo demasiado daño a Charlie, y no podía seguir haciéndolo. Tenía solo dos opciones: o bien se alejaba de Charlie o bien enfriaba un poco su relación con Zach. No iba a alejarse de él, ni podía ni quería hacerlo.  
En ese momento, su móvil sonó a su lado. Un mensaje de Jessica se podía leer en la pantalla iluminada de éste.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“¡¡Lex!! Diego quiere verme en una fiesta cerca de mi casa, pero me niego a ir sola. Ani está con su madre, vino de visita y para ayudarla con unos papeleos de Harvard… ¿Puedes venir conmigo? Prometo hacértelo pasar bien y no dejarte solo, no quiero todavía nada con él y… no estoy lista para verle a solas”

“Sí, yo también necesito desconectar. Te veo en una hora.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Quizás todavía tenía una tercera opción, por lo menos para quitarse todas aquellas ideas de la cabeza, aunque fuese solo por una noche.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘽𝙖𝙗𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙃𝙚'𝙨 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Eran las diez de la noche y Jessica Davis y Alex Standall se encontraban en la fiesta de una persona que él ni siquiera conocía. Parecía ser algún miembro del equipo de rugby, por lo que al joven castaño le sorprendió bastante que Zach no estuviese por allí. Sacudió la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento, joder, venía a olvidarse precisamente de su mejor amigo en ese sentido y… lo primero que hacía era pensar en él. Jessica iba sujeta del brazo del más joven de la familia Standall, mirando a sus alrededores. La recién graduada estaba buscando con la mirada a Diego, y Alex había decidido ayudarla, así que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Oye, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado? —preguntó la chica, mirándole por un momento antes de ponerse a volver a lo que estaba haciendo—. Sabes que cualquier cosa me voy ahora mismo de la fiesta por ti, Alex.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Está todo bien, solo necesito despejarme un poco, Jess. No te preocupes, en serio —contestó el muchacho sin molestarse en dejar de buscar al futbolista—.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Bueno, tú me dices y ya sabes —la chica le miró con una tierna sonrisa antes de encontrar, de mera casualidad, al moreno al fondo del pasillo—. Vale, está allá al fondo. Voy un segundo a hablar con él, no te me pierdas, ¿vale? Le diré que se venga con nosotros a hablar.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Antes de que Alex tuviese más tiempo que a asentir con la cabeza, su mejor amiga se había ido a paso ligero junto al chico, pasándose una mano por el pelo. El castaño sabía de primera mano que la joven no estaba lista para una relación, no todavía, pero también que poco a poco tenía que ir pasando página, por muy duro que fuera. De todas formas, no olvidaría jamás los días siguientes a la muerte de Justin Foley. Si bien había sido duro para todos, Jess y Clay habían sido los que más lo habían notado en el grupo, seguidos de Justin. Alex se había pasado tardes y noches intentando animar a la ex-porrista, y al menos habían llegado al momento en el que podían recordar momentos junto a aquel chico sin que ella acabase llorando –o aguantando las ganas-. Alex sonrió, viendo cómo saludaba al chico con dos besos en las mejillas y comenzaba a hablar con él. Diego también parecía bastante feliz de verla, así que el castaño se tranquilizó al verles tan cómodos y caminó hacia una de las mesas donde había vasos para coger uno y llenarlo de vodka y coca-cola. Con suerte, la bebida le ayudaría a pensar un poco menos en todo aquello –y eso que él era el que le había dicho a Zach que dos días seguidos no era buena idea beber-.  
De todas maneras, tras un par de tragos, Jess estaba de vuelta. Esta vez no venía sola, si no que el joven que estaba con ella la había acompañado. Alex jamás había mantenido una conversación con él, pero realmente le pareció agradable tras estar charlando un rato con él. Los tres lo estaban pasando bien, hasta tanto Jess como Diego decidieron ir a bailar una canción que les recordaba al… ¿baile de San Valentín habían dicho? Le dijeron a Alex que podía ir con ellos, pero el castaño se negó.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Id vosotros, bailad un poco. Yo estaré aquí al lado, luego seguimos charlando, no os preocupéis.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Un solo cubata de vodka no iba a hacer que Alex se soltase, ni de broma. Terminó con un último trago aquel vaso que había cogido un buen rato antes mientras Jess asentía con la cabeza, mirándole sacándole la lengua divertida y se iba después con aquel chico agarrada de la mano. Por su parte, Alex le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y caminó de vuelta a la misma mesa de la que había cogido el primer cubata. Su idea era rellenar el mismo vaso con exactamente la misma bebida, pero un chico se acercó a él y le pasó un cubata ya lleno.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Oye, ¿buscabas vodka? Es que mi novia quería tomarse uno pero empezó a sentirse mal, así que al final ni siquiera le ha dado un trago… ¿lo quieres? Por no tirarlo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Era un chico de pelo oscuro y corto. Su cara estaba cubierta de pecas y era ligeramente más alto que Alex. Llevaba puesta una de las camisetas del equipo de fútbol de Liberty, así que imaginó que debía ser amigo o por lo menos conocido de sus amigos. Su padre le había advertido como quinientas veces –mínimo- de no aceptar jamás ninguna bebida de un desconocido, pero por alguna extraña y estúpida razón, Alex asintió con la cabeza y tomó en su mano libre la bebida, dándole las gracias al extraño. Después, caminó hacia una de las columnas para apoyarse contra ella y hacer scroll en su cuenta de instagram. Nada más abrirlo se encontró de pleno con una foto de Charlie y su padre con el Golden Gate Bridge de fondo. Le dio un largo trago a esa bebida, quizás demasiado largo. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole ese daño a Charlie?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Joder, maldita sea, Standall, céntrate. Quieres a Charlie, lo has hecho desde el día en el que te besó, ¿vale? Esa es la verdad y la única verdad, es a lo que te tienes que hacer a la idea. Zach es tu mejor amigo, eso y nada más. Ni si quiera le has gustado nunca, imbécil.” ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Se pasó un rato repitiendo aquellas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que, de la misma manera que habían llegado, se fueron. Empezó a sentirse un poco mareado, como si tuviese la cabeza embotonada. Pensó que probablemente sería que el cubata parecía haber estado un poco cargado de más, así que se decidió ir a tomar el aire. Con la mala suerte de que no notó que, la persona que le había dado la bebida, caminaba detrás de él por el medio de la multitud.  
Alex salió por la puerta principal, chocando suavemente contra el marco de ésta. Sentía el sudor comenzar a correr por su cuello y su vista emborronarse un poco. Jamás le había pasado algo así con el vodka, así que lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza era lo evidente. Aquel chico le había puesto algo en la bebida, y ahora apenas podía mantenerse en pie por él solo. Comenzó a caminar por la calle hasta que se sentía demasiado mareado como para seguir, lo cual no fue mucho. Se apoyó contra la pared para intentar descansar un poco, buscando por el móvil en su bolsillo porque sintió que comenzaba a vibrar. Pero no pudo sacarlo, porque en cuanto estuvo a punto de ello, alguien le agarró la mano.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Buscabas el móvil?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙄'𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙙𝙢𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨, 𝙢𝙖𝙮𝙗𝙚, 𝙢𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El móvil de Zach había comenzado a sonar mientras trataba de quedarse dormido. Sin encender las luces, alargó el brazo, tanteando con la mano sobre su mesilla de noche hasta que consiguió agarrarlo. Con la mano libre se masajeó los ojos, tratando de desperezarse. Encendió la pantalla del móvil, encontrándose con un mensaje de, quizás, una de las personas que menos se esperaba a esas horas. ¿Jessica? ¿enviándole un mensaje a las… doce de la noche?  
En cuanto entró en la conversación para leer el contenido de aquel mensaje, su sueño desapareció por completo y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.  
“Oye, Zach. Mira, perdona que te despierte si estabas en cama, pero… Estoy en la fiesta de Liam. Había venido con Alex y… bueno, ya te contaré, pero él estaba un poco de bajón, le dejé un momento bebiendo para bailar y al final la cosa se ha alargado un poco. El asunto es que ya no está, he preguntado y me han dicho que se ha salido balanceándose de lado a lado y con la cara blanquísima. ¿Te ha hablado o algo? Nadie le ha visto y no quiero asustar a sus padres a estas horas”  
En menos de cinco minutes, Zach se había vestido, cogido las llaves, enviado un mensaje a Alex, llamado y salido por la puerta al ver que éste no contestaba a su teléfono. Condujo todo lo rápido que pudo hasta que llegó a la casa del chico que Jessica había mencionado en su mensaje de texto. Aquello no era habitual en Alex, algo tenía que haber pasado y él le buscaría hasta que lo encontrase.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙩 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩, 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡, 𝙖𝙡𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
La casa de Liam quedaba bastante cerca de la de los Standall, por lo que la idea de que el joven se hubiese ido andando había quedado descartada desde el inicio.Jessica y Zach habían decidido separarse por la calle para buscar al chico. Tenían miedo de que se hubiese llevado un golpe, se hubiese caído… Se podían esperar muchas cosas, pero para nada lo que Zach, tras buscar a lo largo de la calle, se había esperado encontrar en un callejón bastante cercano a la casa donde se estaba celebrando todavía la fiesta.  
Lo vio de pura casualidad, ya desesperado tras no haber visto a su amigo por ninguna zona iluminada, donde habría sido lo normal. ¿Por qué su amigo iba a meterse al fondo de un callejón oscuro estando borracho? No tenía sentido, pero el instinto de Zach, por suerte, le hizo buscar en varios. En el primero no vio nada, así que se fue corriendo hacia el siguiente y…  
Allí vio a un chico alto que llevaba puesta una camiseta del equipo de fútbol. El nombre de Montgomery de La Cruz escrito en su espalda con letras blancas. No conseguía reconocerle solo por el pelo debido, en parte, a la escasa iluminación del lugar. Estaba apoyado contra el muro del fondo que cortaba la salida del callejón. Al principio pensó que, por los movimientos que hacía tanto con su cabeza como la presión que parecía ejercer contra algo o alguien, debía ser una pareja que estaba enrollándose allí para que nadie les descubriese. Pero un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, sus sentidos se pusieron totalmente alerta; algo le decía que aquello no estaba bien.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙉𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙄 𝙩𝙧𝙮 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙞𝙙𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex había tratado de separar a aquel chico varias veces, pero no encontraba las fuerzas. Perdía el equilibrio con cada empujón que intentaba darle en el pecho, no conseguía levantar una pierna para golpearle por mucho que lo intentase. Los labios del más alto recorrían el cuello del castaño, mientras una de las manos del contrario se había pasado a debajo de su camiseta. La otra simplemente agarraba de la nuca al joven para acercarle más a él, a pesar de que Alex no podía imaginarse que eso fuese posible, ya que el cuerpo de aquel desconocido le aprisionaba contra la pared. El miedo se había apoderado del chico, sentía ganas de gritar pero la única vez que lo había intentado, el otro le había golpeado en el estómago y le había advertido “no intentar nada raro o aquello acabaría mal para él”.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Te gusta? —murmuró con una voz que, para Alex, era la más asquerosa que había oído en mucho tiempo—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
La mano que antes acariciaba su pecho desnudo había bajado, encontrándose con el botón del pantalón del castaño. Tras hacerse paso al quitarlo, su intención parecía ser llevar su mano a la zona íntima del chico, pero, por suerte y cuando Alex estaba a punto de empezar a llorar ya desesperado, la situación no llegó a más gracias a una voz que, al contrario de la de aquel asqueroso, conocía muy bien. Era la voz que más deseaba escuchar en ese momento, por un momento pensó que incluso sería alguna ilusión producida por cual fuese la droga que le había metido aquel imbécil en su bebida.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Todo bien ahí? —preguntó el dueño de aquella voz. Una voz fuerte y segura, sin temblores—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El chico de pelo oscuro se separó de Alex un momento, solo para girarse, pero asegurándose de que le tapaba la boca a Alex para que no hablase.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Todo bien, todo bien. ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas, por favor? —sonaba enfadado, molesto realmente porque le hubiesen cortado el royo. Esperaba conseguir que aquel que le había interrumpido se fuese y así poder seguir aprovechándose de Alex a su antojo, pero por desgracia para él, no se lo iban a poner tan fácil—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿No crees que este lugar no es precisamente lo más romántico del mundo para… lo que sea que estás haciendo? —a estas alturas, tanto Alex como el que lo tenía acorralado podían ver ya el rostro de la persona que estaba hablando, y él también podía verles ya—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El rostro de Zach se llenó de odio, frunciendo el ceño. Separó a aquel chico de Alex de un golpe fuerte, empujándolo contra el suelo. Comprobó rápidamente el estado de su mejor amigo, quien por algún milagro conseguía mantenerse de pie. Su pantalón estaba ligeramente bajado, sus ojos aterrados, su cuerpo temblando. Aquello le enfureció más, por lo que se lanzó encima del que ahora ya reconocía. Se suponía que era Ethan, un chaval que ahora empezaría su año senior y al que Zach tendría que entrenar. La tenía clara de ser así.  
Se puso encima de él, asestándole puñetazo tras puñetazo en la cara, hasta hacerle sangrar. Alex, por su lado, se abrochó el pantalón y agarró de la camisa a Zach, tratando de empujarle hacia atrás y quitárselo de encima a Ethan.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Si vuelves a tocarle te mato, hijo de puta! ¿Me oyes? —La respiración del más alto estaba agitada, su corazón parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho con toda aquella rabia acumulada que sentía— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ser como el puto violador de Montgomery? Porque lo estás consiguiendo, desgraciado.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex pudo apreciar en el rostro del otro chico que, muy probablemente, tenía la nariz rota, por lo que, asustado, agitó un poco a su mejor amigo para llamarle la atención.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Debemos irnos de aquí, Zach, por favor. Sácame de aquí —pedía, con los ojos cristalinos. A pesar de la poca luz, Zach podía apreciar que Alex estaba a punto de llorar, así que se levantó del suelo, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del castaño y giró la cabeza hacia aquel desgraciado una sola vez más—. Si abres la puta boca, te jodo la vida, ¿está claro? Reza.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
No esperaron ninguna respuesta, simplemente salieron de allí todo lo rápido que pudieron.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙨𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙢𝙮 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙙  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach se llevó a Alex a un parque cercano para que se sentase en uno de los bancos. Estaban solos y sentados, no había nadie más cercano, no al menos que el primero pudiese ver. El castaño tenía la mirada agachada, simplemente con la vista posada en el suelo, tratando de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche; desde la discusión con Charlie hasta ser casi violado en un callejón. Por otro lado, Zach había enviado un mensaje a Jess diciendo que había encontrado a Alex, que luego le contaría lo que había ocurrido pero que no se preocupase. Después, buscó la mirada de su amigo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Lex? ¿Estás… bien? —llevó su mano derecha al mentón de su amigo, acariciándoselo con el dedo pulgar, sin forzarle a que girase la cabeza. Pero Alex le miró—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Estoy… ahora estoy bien, creo. No sé, no ha llegado a más por suerte… —el joven miraba a Zach a los ojos, todavía temblando un poco—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El más alto agarró, entre sus manos, las de Alex, acariciándolas. Trataba de calmarlo, sabiendo que aquella situación habría llegado a empeorar demasiado si él hubiese tardado, quizás y simplemente, unos minutos más. Tragó saliva y suspiró.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Lo importante es que no ha ocurrido, Alex. Si quieres podemos hablar con tu padre y…  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
No le dio tiempo a seguir la frase, ya que Alex negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—No, no ha pasado nada. Sé que casi sí, pero por suerte no ha sido así —sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero el joven luchaba para no derramarlas—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach quería preguntar, pero no se atrevía. Quería saber qué había ocurrido exactamente, y cómo, pero quizás eran demasiada información que incluso podía no haber ni siquiera procesado aún el castaño.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Casi corto esta noche con Charlie… necesitaba distraerme y Jess quería venir a esta fiesta para hablar con Diego. Bebí un cubata y… cuando fui a rellenar el vaso, ese… ese gilipollas me dio uno lleno que su supuesta novia no había querido beberse. Yo creo que probó suerte hasta que yo fui lo suficientemente imbécil como para aceptarlo —Alex soltó todo aquello mirándole directamente a los ojos. Zach no sabía si alegarse de que el chico tuviese el valor de hacerlo o levantarse y volver a aquel callejón para seguir apaleando al puto violador que había estado a punto de hacer daño al chico de ojos azules que tanto quería—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—No es tu culpa, hey, de verdad. El único culpable es él. Al menos lo que te puso se ha pasado rápido… pero... ¿Qué ha pasado con Charlie? —su voz sonaba realmente preocupada. Ante todo, Alex era una persona a la que quería con todo su corazón y, si estaba mal por Charlie, él intentaría ayudarle a arreglarlo. Sus sentimientos estarían en segundo plano, necesitaba verle feliz, daba igual con quién fuera—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙄'𝙢 𝙙𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙏𝙤 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Recuerdas el día… en el que fuimos a buscarte para que fueses a ver a Justin al hospital? —Alex no pudo impedir que una lágrima acabase por caer rodando por sus mejillas, solo una, una que Zach limpió con uno de sus pulgares. Cuando el moreno asintió con la cabeza, Alex siguió hablando— Pues… esa noche le conté lo del beso. El beso que te di en el tejado de aquel edificio —su voz sonaba un poco nerviosa para aquel entonces, pero su mejor amigo seguía prestándole toda la atención con aquel rostro lleno de preocupación, así que Alex se sintió seguro para seguir hablando—. Le conté que había estado, probablemente, enamorado de ti por bastante tiempo. Desde aquel entonces y aunque le dije un mogollón de veces que era cosa del pasado… se ha sentido muy… ¿inseguro? Como mínimo incómodo cada vez que hablaba de ti, cada vez que quedaba contigo, o... que lo intentaba. Durante esas semanas en las que casi ni me hablabas parecía estar más feliz que nunca. El caso es que… hoy le mentí —Zach entreabrió los labios, sus ojos mostrándole a Alex, como si fuese transparente, la confusión que sentía en ese momento. Por suerte, Alex no se daría cuenta de que también sentía dolor ante las palabras de su amigo—. Le dije que habíamos quedado con todos, no que realmente iba a pasar la tarde solo contigo. Clay nos vio en el río y como yo no le contestaba los mensajes, le preguntó a él. Fue mala suerte, le dijo que estábamos… juntos, ya sabes —separó la mirada del moreno al decir aquella palabra, algo que no hizo más que confundir a Zach, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos—. Se ha enfadado, está convencidísimo de que sigo sintiendo algo por ti y… me dijo que pensara las cosas y que mañana hablaríamos. No sé qué hacer… No sé qué decirle para convencerle, para que se tranquilice.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Por qué te quedaste este verano? —la pregunta salió sola. Aparentemente podría parecer que no estaba relacionada, pero internamente Zach temía y deseaba que así fuera. Necesitaba saber si Charlie tenía razón, si parte de Alex seguía enamorado de él o no, si sentía todavía algo a lo que Zach pudiese aferrarse o, si por lo contrario, debía soltarle del todo y dejarle ir—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙇𝙚𝙩'𝙨 𝙜𝙤 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙢𝙢𝙚𝙧 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙬𝙚 𝙢𝙚𝙩 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨, 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙖 𝙢𝙤𝙫𝙞𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex entreabrió los labios, mirando fijamente hacia aquellos oscuros ojos que a veces veía en lugar de los azules de Charlie. Tenía que dejar de mentirse, dejar de intentar ocultar lo que, ahora mismo, estaba seguro de que todavía sentía por Zach. En ese momento necesitaba sentir aquellos brazos volviendo a hacerle sentir seguro, igual que aquella fría noche encima del edificio al que habían acudido para una fiesta. Necesitaba volver a sentir la calidez de esos labios que tanto había imaginado mientras besaba los de Charlie, esa calidez que ninguna otra persona le había hecho sentir. Pero en cambio, simplemente se quedó mirándolos, pasando su mirada de ellos a los ojos del más alto.  
Zach, simplemente no pudo aguantarse y se dejó llevar, arriesgándose por primera vez a mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos al castaño. Se acercó lentamente, como si estuviese pidiendo permiso, hacia aquellos labios que tanto había echado de menos, esos labios que había tratado de sustituir con tantas chicas los pasados meses. Alex no se alejó, simplemente fue cerrando los ojos hasta que sintió los labios de Zach sobre los suyos. Al fin.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙆𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙣' 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙨  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙪𝙮'𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙢𝙨  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀'𝘾𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙄'𝙢 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙜𝙤𝙣𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex le siguió el beso. Fue uno lento, tierno, mucho más cálido incluso que el primero aunque aquel hubiese sido en pleno invierno. Aquello era lo que ambos llevaban necesitando desde el pasado diciembre, o incluso desde mucho antes, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido ni a aceptar sus sentimientos ni, mucho menos, a dar el paso. Bueno, era verdad que Alex había iniciado el primer beso en el tejado, pero no había habido tanto sentimiento expresado entre los dos, ese beso había sido mucho más vacío. Sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo, como si estuviesen hechos totalmente el uno para el otro. Las manos de Zach se apoyaron en las mejillas de Alex, mientras que las de Alex se aferraban suavemente a su camisa, tirando de él casi sin fuerza, intentando acercarse todo lo posible al cuerpo del que, se suponía, era su mejor amigo.  
Pero esta vez no fue éste último quien cortó el beso, sino Alex, alejándose lentamente para mirar al contrario directamente a los ojos. Esta vez de verdad estaba viendo esos ojos marrones, esos que deseaba ver cada vez que separaba sus labios de los de Charlie. Y esa sensación le aterrorizó.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀'𝘾𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙃𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙃𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙄 𝙘𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙙  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El chico se levantó del banco, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amigo, quien le miraba con los labios todavía entreabiertos. Sus mejillas tenían un suave tono carmesí, Alex imaginó que las suyas estarían exactamente igual. La confusión en aquellos oscuros ojos le estaba haciendo todavía más daño. Le quería, le quería a él y ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda sobre eso. No había nada que desease más que lanzarse de nuevo hacia él, volver a pegar sus labios contra los suyos, susurrarle que le quería contra el oído. Pero aquel sentimiento le daba demasiado miedo, tanto por Charlie como por él mismo. ¿Quién le decía que si era capaz de estarle haciendo eso ahora mismo a Charlie, no se lo haría a Zach? ¿Y quién le podía asegurar que realmente Zach sentía lo mismo por él? Ya había sido rechazado una vez y tampoco estaba preparado para hacerle daño a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida; ya lo había hecho una vez y no había acabado bien. La confusión se había apoderado del cuerpo del más bajo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙄 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙙  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀'𝘾𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙣  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙈𝙖𝙮𝙗𝙚 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Lo siento, Zach. Lo siento muchísimo, no debería estar pasando esto —frunciendo el ceño, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tratando de asimilar el rumbo que había tomado aquella noche. Zach juraría que podía ver el miedo en ese par de ojos azules—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Alex, lo siento mucho. Siento muchísimo todo el tiempo que he tenido que tardar para darme cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti. Pero te quiero —mientras decía aquellas palabras, casi que con desesperación, los ojos de Alex empezaban a empaparse en lágrimas nuevamente, por lo que los ojos de Zach también. Se levantó también, quedando de pie junto al contrario. No quería hacerle sentir mal, y acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le había besado mientras él estaba con otro chico, le había puesto en un problema con su pareja, y lo que él menos quería era hacerle sufrir… justo lo que estaba haciendo. Eso que tan bien parecía dársele últimamente. ¿Por qué no hacía más que provocar daño a todo aquel al que llegaba a querer?—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Es demasiado tarde, Zach, estoy con Charlie, es... demasiado tarde. Esto nunca ha ocurrido —dicho eso, Alex se giró y empezó a caminar rápidamente. Hacia cualquier lado que fuese lejos de Zach, con suerte acabaría llegando a casa—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach no se sentó, se quedó allí de pie con una mano en alto, como intentando agarrar a aquel chico que ahora se estaba alejando de él… y era por su culpa. Su mayor miedo parecía estarse volviendo real: había conseguido alejar a Alex Standall tras tantos intentos fallidos por su propia parte. Había alejado a la única persona a la que había llegado a amar de verdad.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Sí, amar.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Al menos, aunque Zach no lo supiese, una cosa estaba clara; y es que el de ojos azules ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta que se había puesto como excusa para quedarse ese verano en Evergreen, el problema ahora era que para aceptarla tenía que romperle el corazón a otra persona… Otra persona que no se lo merecía.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙉𝙤, 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙄 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el capítulo, hasta ahora, más largo de todos.  
> Se viene el drama, no hace más que empezar.  
> Espero que os guste y que dejéis comentarios, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.  
> Recordad también que seguimos pidiendo el spin off de esta maravillosa serie, os dejo el enlace con más información.
> 
> https://13rwzalexspinoff.carrd.co/

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Buenas!!  
> Este será el primer fic en el que intentaré subir capítulo/semana. Haré todo lo que pueda porque Zalex se merece mucho más de los que nos han dado.  
> ¡¡Se admiten sugerencias, sobre todo de canciones!!


End file.
